Stan Lee presents :The Guardians of the Harmony
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Cuando una amenaza de otro mundo llegue a Equestria , solo héroes de otro mundo podrán salvarla.
1. La bondadosa y el monstruo

En un teatro en mitad de un pueblo abandonado en el desierto de Nevada , había un enorme agujero por donde se suponía debía estar antes la entrada a los camerinos de los actores.

A unos cuantos cientos de metros de allí , se encontraba una joven muchacha de unos 16 años. Su melena era extremadamente larga , llegandole casi hasta la cintura , con un tono rosa muy claro. Llevaba un vestido amarillo muy simple , con una mariposa rosa adornándole el pecho. Lo más curioso de ella , eran las dos alas de plumaje amarillo que tenía en la espalda.

Parecía muy asustada.

-¿Chicas?- dijo buscando a alguien con la mirada. - ¿Chicas?- volvió a repetir.

Miro sus manos , como si fuera la primera vez que se las viera , reaccionando sorpresivamente cuando observo el resto de su cuerpo. Al mirar a su espalda y ver las alas , se tranquilizo un poco.

Después de un buen rato paralizada de miedo en medio de la nada , empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Tímidamente , empezó a asomar la cabeza por las ventanas de la planta baja de media docena de casas , sin encontrar a nadie. Aquel lugar estaba tan abandonado como parecía. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Según ella había entendido , las llevaron a ese mundo para buscar a seis seres capaces de vencer el mal que asolaba Equestria. Empezo a recordar como había empezado todo.

_"Una poni pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin y cola rosadas , tan largas que rozaban el suelo , se encontraba tranquilamente cuidando de los animales en el jardín delantero de su casa. Estaba dando de comer a los conejos , y rogándole a Angel con su amable voz que se comiera la zanahoria. Cuando estaba casi a punto de utilizar la "mirada" debido a la terquedad de hoy , un extraño recorrió todo su cuerpo._

_También noto una sensación de miedo. No sería tan extraño , de no ser porque de repente , los animales de los alrededores empezaron a huir en todas direcciones Fluttershy no vio motivo alguno para su comportamiento. Lo que si vio , fue una extraña nube negra que salía del bosque Everfree , y se movía a gran velocidad._

_Tras un grito , se metió rápidamente en su casa. Se asomo temblando a la ventana y aparto la cortina para ver el exterior. La enorme nube se fragmento en varios pedazos mas o menos iguales. Fluttershy solo vio como uno de ellos se posaba encima de Ponyville. Noto como unos pequeños pedazos de esta empezaban a caer con fuerza contra el suelo y los tejados de los edificios , atravesándolos._

_Decidió quedarse en su casa y alejarse de la ventana , pero entonces otro pensamiento le hizo cambiar de actitud , sus amigas podían estar en peligro. Sin pensarlo dos veces , salió corriendo en dirección al pueblo."_

Unos extraños ruidos sacaron a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- dijo timidamente , casi sin oírse ella misma.

Noto que la puerta trasera de un teatro abandonado había sido derrumbada , junto con parte de la pared. Debió de ocurrir hace no mucho , porque había unas enormes huellas con la forma de pie , pero mucho más grandes que unos normales.

Volvió a notar el ruido , que parecía una persona con una voz muy gruesa , hablando sola. Fluttershy solo había notado un tono tan grave en la voz de un dragón. Pensó en alejarse de allí corriendo a toda prisa , pero luego recordó que sus amigas la necesitaban , y que la persona a la que buscaba podía estar en el interior del teatro.

Tragando saliva , Fluttershy entro por el enorme agujero. Vio un montón de disfraces colgados en cualquier esquina , espejos sucios y objetos de metal oxidados. Siguió caminando en dirección a las voces , hasta que se vio en un escenario , con el dibujo de una pradera como fondo , junto con un montón de butacas destrozadas en donde debían estar los espectadores.

Fluttershy noto como la madera del suelo empezaba a crujir , y una enorme sombra se acercaba lentamente. Asustada , salto del escenario y se escondió tras las butacas , mientras que por una rendija seguía observando. Una criatura gris , increíblemente musculada , de ojos y pelo morados , vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules apretados y destrozados , apareció en el escenario.

La criatura estaba representando el solo , con un público fantasma , una pieza teatral. A Fluttershy le empezó a dejar de dar miedo , y a disfrutar de su representación. Cuando termino , a Fluttershy le traiciono el subconsciente , y empezó a aplaudir.

La bestia se sorprendió un momento , pero luego torno su expresión en ira , y grito hacia las butacas.

-¡¿Quién anda hay?! ¡Sal o derrumbare el maldito edificio hasta encontrarte!

Fluttershy , temblando de pánico , salío de su escondite. Hulk vio a una chica de 16 años salir completamente aterrada de detrás de las butacas. Normalmente la gente se asustaba , pero Hulk notaba en ella un nivel de pánico más allá de lo normal.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada , algo atravesó la pared. 5 monstruos de piel completamente negra , un poco más pequeños que Hulk , aparecieron. Uno llevaba un único cuerno en la frente y otro alas en la espalda , pero como de murciélago , y con una musculatura casi igual a la de Hulk. Sus ojos eran completamente rojos. Sin mediar palabra , una de las criaturas se abalanzo sobre Fluttershy. Esta cayo al suelo , con la criatura de pie encima suya , levantando la zarpa para golpearla. Un puño gris golpeo su cabeza , enviándolo contra la pared , y evaporándose al instante , convirtiéndose en humo negro.

-Aquí nadie hace nada a nadie , hasta que alguien me explique que está pasando.- dijo Hulk , poniéndose entre ellos y Fluttershy.

-¡No te incumbe , monstruo! Apártate de nuestro camino , o pasaremos por encima de tu cadáver para cogerla.- le dijo amenazadoramente el del cuerno.

Hulk se giro un momento para mirar a Fluttershy.

-Por un lado , no me importa un comino lo que le suceda.- el corazón de Fluttershy se detuvo un momento- Pero por otro.-

Hulk arranco un pedazo de suelo del teatro y lo lanzo contra la criatura del cuerno , provocando la misma reacción que antes.

-Hoy me apetece divertirme.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Inmediatamente , otra criatura se lanzo contra él. Hulk le lanzo un puñetazo , pero esta salto encima de su cabeza , arañando y mordiéndole la garganta , mientras que la criatura alada se acercaba lentamente a él. El tercero que quedaba , se hecho encima de Fluttershy , mientras esta retrocedía lentamente hasta chocar con la pared. Hulk agarro por la cabeza a la criatura de encima suya , y la estampo contra el suelo. La criatura alada le dio un puñetazo que lo envío junto a la pared donde estaban Fluttershy y el otro monstruo.

-¿Un listillo , eh?- Hulk agarro al que atacaba a Fluttershy , y lo utilizo como un matamoscas contra el alado. -¡Pues toma por listillo!

Tras esto , Hulk miro con cara de pocos amigos lo que quedaba del destrozado teatro , y luego fijo su mirada en Fluttershy.

-Primero , vas a decirme quién eras tú , y quienes esos tipos ; segundo , me vas a decir que querías de mi ; y tercero , adonde debo ir para aplastar a los que han acabado con mi diversión.- dijo señalando las ruinas del teatro.

-Yo soy , Fluttershy...- dijo casi sin ser oída.

-Hola , yo soy Hulk , y otra cosa. ¿Porque te brilla ese collar?

Fluttershy vio que llevaba puesto su elemento de la armonía , y este brillaba con una luz rosa. La luz salio del collar , y como si fuera inteligente , salio volando.

-A ver si adivino , esta es la parte en la que seguimos la luz misteriosa , ¿verdad?

Fluttershy solo asintió con la cabeza timidamente.

-Súbete a mi espalda.- Hulk se agacho , poniéndose de espaldas a ella. Ella se acerco con miedo , pero se subió a su espalda , agarrándose a su cuello.-Veo que puedes volar , pero creo que así iremos más rápidamente.

De un salto , Hulk fue en la dirección que se había ido la luz , mientras Fluttershy gritaba.


	2. La generosa y el filantropo

Rarity se vio a si misma en un sucio callejón. Cuando grito , lo hizo más por los cubos de basura volcados a su alrededor , que por la de su cuerpo. Salío gritando y corriendo del callejón. Cuando vio la forma en la que la miraban la gente que iba por la calle , recobro la compostura.

"No es propio de una señorita actuar así." pensó para ella misma. Cuando volvió a mirar su cuerpo , se maravillo del conjunto que vestía. Una hermosa chaqueta blanca , con un diamante como su cutie mark adornándole la solapa , y unos pantalones y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

Tras maravillarse ante lo bonita que se veía , empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigas. Decepcionantemente no las encontró. Luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa , que la gente la seguía mirando , concretamente , a su cabeza. Empezó a palparse el pelo y la frente , y noto su cuerno. Vio que nadie en los alrededores tenía uno , así que supuso que esa especie , fuese cual fuese , no solía tenerlos. Rápidamente , se peino el flequillo hacia delante para disimularlo. Estuvo 15 minutos hasta que encontró un peinado que le gustase.

Tras eso , decidió encomendarse a buscar a quién debía encontrar , pero luego se dio cuenta de que con tanta gente , le iba a ser muy difícil encontrarlo. Vago por las calles un buen rato , meditando.

Pensó en su hermanita Sweetie Belle , y en que ojala estuiera a salvo. Tras lo sucedido hará unos días , estaba muy preocupada por su familia y sus seres queridos.

_"Rarity se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo vestido. Por la ventana , vio como se oscureció de repente._

_-Que extraño. Rainbow Dash me dijo que hoy tocaba un día soleado.- pensó mientras se acercaba a la ventana._

_Miro al cielo , y vio la nube más oscura que había visto nunca. Incluso parecía que era... negra. Lo más raro de todo , es que cubría completamente todo el pueblo._

_De repente , trozos de la nube empezaron a caer al suelo rápidamente. Oyó un estruendo en el tejado , y subió rápidamente allí. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto , vio algo que la horrorizo , algo que la perseguiría durante semanas , algo que no le dejaría dormir por las noches. Los vestidos que había estado preparando para ella y sus amigas para la próxima gran gala del galope... ¡estaban destrozados! El techo se había desplomado , justo encima de ellos. Rarity se preguntaba quién podía hacer algo tan horrible._

_De repente , de entre los cascotes , vio salir a una criatura parecida a un poni unicornio , solo qué sin crin , con un tono completamente negro , y unos enormes ojos rojos. Ella se enfureció al verlo._

_-¡Tú! , vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mi trabajo.- le dijo Rarity , mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar con un tono azul._

_De entre los cascotes empezó a surgir otra criatura. Esta parecía un pegaso. También aparecer un poni terrestre , otro unicornio , y otro pegaso. Rarity trago saliva , y dejo de hacer brillar su cuerno._

_-O , también me valdría que simplemente se disculpasen.- dijo , con una sonrisa con la que intentaba tapar su nerviosismo. _

_Las criaturas empezaron a chillar , y se abalanzaron encima de Rarity. Ella salio corriendo a la calle. Cuando llego a la plaza , se paro all ver el caos que unas criaturas como las de su casa estaban organizando por todas partes."_

Rarity noto algo extraño. Se dio cuenta de que su collar , su elemento de la armonía , estaba brillando. Parecía estar indicándole que fuera al interior de un enorme edificio. Entro por la puerta , y vio que la planta baja parecía estar adornada con un gusto muy fino. Su elemento parecía intentar tirar de ella hacia arriba.

Empezó a subir escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea (en el piso 50 , y ella sin saber lo que es un ascensor) y allí , vio que alguien estaba celebrando una fiesta. Toda la gente vestía de una forma muy elegante , y ella se sentía en su salsa. Vio que una gran parte de los asistentes se concentraban alrededor de una persona. Un hombre vestido de una forma muy elegante , moreno y con barba. El elemento de su cuello parecía estar tirando de ella hacía él. Cuando se fue acercando , oyó un gran estruendo , y vio que algo había entrado atravesando la cristalera.

Era una de las criaturas que habían atacado Equestria , solo que esta vez , habían sufrido la misma transformación que ella. Era una de los alados , y rápidamente , otros cuatro entraron detrás de él. Rarity busco con la mirada a ese hombre , pero este había salido huyendo. "¿Como puede ser un guardián de la armonía , alguien tan cobarde?" pensó para ella misma.

Justo entonces , una de las criaturas la agarro , y salio volando agarrándola por los hombros. Cuando las criaturas estaban algo alejadas de allí , una dijo :

-Me pregunto que le pasara a un ser con este cuerpo si se cayera de esta altura.- y sin mediar palabra , dejo caer a Rarity al suelo.

Cuando estaba a unos metros , alguien la agarro , y aterrizo en el tejado de un edificio cercano.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi fiesta , chica.- le dijo un hombre ataviado con una armadura roja y dorada , con un círculo en su pecho que desprendía una luz azul , al igual que sus ojos , las palmas de sus manos y sus pies.

-Primero , es señorita , no chica ; y segundo...

En ese momento , las cinco criaturas aterrizaron alrededor de ellos.

-Entreganosla , y te dejaremos marchar sin sufrir daño alguno.- le dijeron.

-Podría hacerlo , pero entonces estaría violando uno de los fundamentos de mi trabajo , rescatar a las damiselas en apuros. Y me gustaría saber que queréis de una chica de 16 años.

Una de las criaturas se puso frente a él , y le dijo :

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para enfrentarte a nosotros?

Él simplemente puso la palma de su mano bajo la cabeza de la criatura , y le respondió

-Soy Ironman.

Un rayo repulsor salio de su mano , y envió a la criatura por los aires , convirtiendose en humo negro. Otro de los monstruos intento darle un puñetazo , pero lo esquivo , le agarro el brazo , y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. Otro más le hizo un abrazo del oso por detrás , pero Ironman gano altura , empezó a bajar rápidamente , y se estrello de espaldas contra el tejado , atravesándolo.

-Van tres , quedan dos.

Uno se hecho encima suya , y le agarro por los brazos. Un unirayo golpeo el pecho del monstruo desintegrandolo. En ese momento , el último monstruo aprovecho para ir a por Rarity , pero de repente , un aura azul lo envolvió , y fue lanzado contra el muro del edificio colindante.

Ironman , miro durante unos momentos al muro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Magia.- le dijo Rarity , dejando ver el cuerno de su frente.

-Odio la magia.

En ese momento , una luz azul salio del collar de Rarity , y se fue.

-Que extraño. Nunca había pasado esto.

-Bueno , pues si queremos saber que ha sido eso , sera mejor que lo sigamos.- le dijo Ironman.

Este agarro a Rarity por la cintura , y salieron volando siguiendo a la luz.


	3. La risueña y el bocazas

Una chica de pelo rosado , esponjoso como el algodón de azúcar , y con una camiseta rosa adornada con unos globos. También llevaba una falda de un rosa más oscuro , y unas all-star iguales. Miro alrededor con una sonrisa , y vio que se encontraba en mitad de una jungla. Busco a sus amigas con la mirada , pero no vio nada.

De repente , empezó a oír unas explosiones , y en la distancia , pudo apreciar una enorme columna de humo."Ese sitio tiene pinta de ser peligroso." pensó , "Voy para allá." , y dando pequeños brincos se fue acercando felizmente a la zona.

Cuando llego , lo único que vio fue un enorme muro destrozado , y en el interior , un montón de máquinas que no había visto en su vida. Muchas de ellas tenían ruedas y parecían volcadas. Vio en un objeto algo más largo que su brazo , una inscripción que ponía AK-47. Miro dentro de uno de los edificios tras el muro , y solo vio un montón de trastos parecidos a los que tenía Twilight en el sótano de la biblioteca. Mientras iba inspeccionando todo el lugar , empezó a pensar en lo pasado últimamente.

_"El caos se había apoderado de todo el pueblo. Fluttershy se había escondido tras unas cajas para que no la vieran , pero en ese momento , alguien se le acerco por detrás._

_-¡Hola!_

_Fluttershy salto del susto. Era Pinkie Pie._

_-Ah , eres tú Pinkie. Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Has visto a las demás?_

_En ese momento , apareció corriendo por la calle Rarity. Fluttershy y Pinkie le hicieron señas para que se acercara._

_-Oh , chicas , menos mal que estáis bien.- dijo abrazando a Fluttershy. -Esas criaturas han hecho algo horrible._

_-¿Que ha pasado , Rarity?- pregunto Fluttershy_

_-Ellos...- empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos , mientras las otras le miraban con una cara muy preocupada.- ellos , entraron en mi boutique... y- con los ojos muy atentos en ella , empezaron a angustiarse- ¡destrozaron todos mis vestidos!- dijo rompiendo a llorar._

_Fluttershy y Pinkie se miraron entre si un momento. Y luego miraron a Rarity._

_ -¿Que hacemos? Esos horribles monstruos están por todas partes.- dijo preocupada Fluttershy._

_-¿Porque no vamos a la biblioteca? Seguro que Twilight sabe que esta pasando.- dijo despreocupadamente Pinkie._

_Las tres asintieron , y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca."_

Pinkie se detuvo , al ver que su elemento de la armonía brillaba. Según se acercaba a un edificio , brillaba. Cuando entro , vio que se encontraba en una cocina. En ella , un hombre con un traje rojo y negro estaba sentado en una silla , y con los pies encima de la mesa , manejando un extraño aparato con sus manos.

-Hay que ver como me ha facilitado el trabajo esto de las transferencias bancarias por Internet.- dijo Deadpool.

De repente se oyó un timbre , y Deadpool se levanto y se acerco a algo parecido a un horno pero más pequeño.

-Ya está mi chimichanga.- saco el plato del microondas , y la envolvió , se subió la máscara , y justo cuando iba a darle un mordisco...

-¡Hola!

Deadpool dejo la chimichanga en el plato, el plato en la mesa , y se bajo la máscara.

-Hola.- Deadpool miro a los lados- ¿Quién eres y como has llegado aquí?

-Soy Pinkie Pie , y no tengo ni idea.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno , eso es algo que me suele pasar a mí a menudo , pero casi siempre suelo aparecer bajo un puente o en la ca... ¡pero no estamos hablando de eso!

-Vine aquí buscando a un guardián de la armonía.

-¿Un que?

De repente , un grupo de cuatro monstruos entraron por la puerta. Abalanzándose encima de Pinkie , tiraron la mesa , y la chimichanga de Deadpool

-¡Eh , me habéis estropeado la comida!

Antes de que una criatura alcanzara a Pinkie , una espada lo atravesó por detrás , haciendo que se evaporara. Otro se abalanzo encima de él , cayendo encima de la mesa donde estaba el I-pad de Deadpool , destrozándolo antes de que terminara la transferencia bancaria. Deadpool saco la pistola y le descerrejo un tiro.

-Me habéis hecho perder un millón de dólares. Vais a pagar por eso.

Sacando sus dos espadas salio corriendo por en medio de los últimos dos , y se evaporaron al instante.

Sin que él ni Pinkie se dieran cuenta , una quinta criatura esperaba escondida fuera. Cuando Pinkie le dio la espalda , fue a por ella , pero esta se aparto al instante , dejando hueco a Deadpool para rematarlo.

-¿Como sabías que estaba ahí?

-Gracias a mi Pinkie sentido.

-Que es , ¿una especie de sentido arácnido como el de Spiderman?

-¿Quién?

Deadpool se quedo mirando para ella un rato , sorprendido.

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí , verdad?

-No , soy de un lugar llamado Equestria.

-¿Tiene algo que ver este asunto con dimensiones alternativas?

-Básicamente , si.

En ese momento , una luz azul salió del collar de Pinkie.

-No me digas más , ahora seguimos esa luz , y podremos ir a un lugar donde podre hacer pagar a los culpables de hacerme perder todo ese dinero.- dijo Deadpool sarcásticamente.

-Esto nunca había pasado , así que no se adonde llevara.

-Bueno , hay un helicóptero en el tejado. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien pilotarlos , pero quizás con un buen copiloto...

-¿Qué es un helicóptero?

-Vale , me da a mí que vamos a tener que cambiar de vehículo muchas veces por razones de fuerza mayor.

Y sin más dilación , Deadpool empezó a subir las escaleras , mientras Pinkie daba pequeños brincos detrás de él.


	4. La honesta y el boy scout

Applejack se vío a si misma en la azotea de un edificio. Desde donde estaba , podía ver otros más bajos y altos , y al fondo , en la distancia , unos enormes que parecían estar hechos por fuera completamente de cristal.

Observo un momento su cuerpo. Era una criatura bípeda sin pelaje ni cola , y vestía una camisa naranja , unos pantalones vaqueros , y unas botas de trabajo marrones. Palpo su cabeza , y vio que aún llevaba su sombrero.

Miro alrededor , y vio una puerta. Cuando la abrió , descubrió unas escaleras que iban al interior del edificio. Fue bajando pensando en una forma de encontrar a la persona que buscaba , y en que su familia estuviera a salvo. No le gustaba la idea de dejarles solos , pero si querían encontrar una forma de salvar a toda Equestria de esa amenaza , debía hacerlo.

_"Se encontraba con Rainbow Dash cuando sucedió. Estaban cerca de la casa de Twilight , la cual tenía una cúpula escudo alrededor , protegiéndola de que ninguna de esas criaturas entrara. AJ había enganchado a uno con su lazo , y se lo lanzo a Rainbow , la cual le sacudió una coz con sus patas traseras , y se evaporo al instante. Aguantaron como pudieron , hasta que un grupo muy numeroso de ellos las acorralo contra el muro de energía._

_En ese momento , Spike las vio por la ventana , el cual aviso a Twilight , y esta aprovecho para abrir un hueco en el escudo y dejarlas pasar. Una furiosa horda de criaturas intento entrar , pero el escudo volvió a levantarse haciendo que estos chocaran contra él , y provocaran una pequeña grieta._

_Dentro de la biblioteca , pudieron ver que aparte de Twilight y Spike , también se encontraran allí Rarity , Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie._

_-Me alegra de ver que estáis todas bien.- dijo Applejack suspirando._

_-Estábamos muy preocupadas por vosotras dos.- dijo Fluttershy._

_-¿Alguien sabe que son esas criaturas?- pregunto Rainbow Dash._

_-Llevo un buen rato buscando en mis libros una respuesta , pero no hay nada.- respondió Twilight._

_En ese momento Spike eructó. Acababan de recibir una carta de la princesa Celestia. _

_Twilight la cogió con su magia y empezó a leer._

_-La princesa quiere vernos en Canterlot ahora.- dijo Twilight._

_-¿Pero como vamos a llegar? Todo Ponyville esta rodeado por esos monstruos.- dijo Rarity_

_En ese momento , empezó a oírse un crujido._

_-Suena como a muro de energía rompiéndose.- dijo Rainbow Dash._

_-Es imposible que puedas saber eso.- le dijo Twilight._

_Salieron afuera , y vieron como una gran cantidad de esas criaturas intentaban romper el escudo , mientras una enorme grieta se iba formando._

_-Te lo dije.- le dijo Rainbow a Twilight , mientras todas observaban boquiabiertas y asustadas."_

Applejack noto como su elemento de la armonía empezaba a brillar. Miro hacia delante , y vio un enorme pasillo al lado de las escaleras , lleno de puertas. Fue pasando cerca de estas , y su collar brillaba más según se iba acercando a una puerta en concreto.

Steve Rogers noto que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejo de hacer flexiones y fue a abrir. Una chica de 16 años con un collar en forma de manzana estaba parada enfrente de su puerta.

-¿Querías algo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Hola , mi nombre es Applejack , y se que esto le sonará raro , pero...

Un enorme estruendo de gente corriendo que sonaba en las escaleras les interrumpió. Unos tres monstruos negros con cuernos aparecieron por el pasillo.

Applejack miro hacia donde estaba el hombre , pero ahora solo veía una habitación vacía. Una de las criaturas le disparo un rayo de energía rojo con su cuerno , pero está lo esquivo de una voltereta. Sacó su lazo de su sombrero , y engancho a una de las criaturas por el cuello. Cuando otro iba a dispararle , tiro de la cuerda y puso a su compañero en la trayectoria del disparo , haciendo que se convirtiera en humo negro.

El tercero disparó también , pero esta vez Applejack no tuvo ocasión de hacer nada. Un escudo rojo , blanco y azul con una estrella se puso en medio. Applejack vio a un hombre con un traje azul , rojo y blanco con una estrella en el pecho , una "A" enorme en la frente y unas pequeñas alas blancas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

El monstruo volvió a disparar , pero esta vez el tiro reboto en el escudo y le dio a su compañero. Justo entonces , el Capitán América lanzo su escudo , que atravesó a la última criatura y reboto en la pared , volviendo a sus manos.

Se giro para mirar a Applejack.

-¿Puede saberse que querían de usted esas criaturas , señorita?- le pregunto educadamente.

En ese momento , una luz naranja salio de su collar y se fue por la ventana del pasillo.

-Se lo explicare luego , pero necesito que venga conmigo y rápido , o perderemos esa luz.- le dijo seriamente Applejack.

El Cap dudo un segundo , pero al ver la seriedad de la chica , simplemente le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

Una puerta de un garaje se abrió , dejando ver una moto adornada de la misma forma que su traje y escudo. El Cap se subió a la moto y le dijo :

-Ponte detrás y ponte el casco.- le dijo mientras se lo pasaba.

Applejack se sentó detrás del Cap y se agarro a su cintura , mientras un brusco arranque los sacaba de allí.


	5. La leal y el dios del trueno

Rainbow Dash miró hacia el cielo , y vio que había una noche estrellada. Miro a su alrededor , y vio que se encontraba en un bosque. Se puso a volar y a ganar altura , para poder ver mejor a su alrededor. Cuando llego a la altura de las nubes se vio iluminada por la luz de la luna , y se asusto.

Su cuerpo había cambiado. En vez de su pelaje azul , tenía una piel blanca , y en vez de patas , tenía brazos y piernas. Vestía una camiseta azul con su cutie mark de dibujo , unos pantalones vaqueros , y unas all-star. Tras ver esto , se acerco a una nube para tumbarse en ella , pero entonces la atravesó. Le extrañaba mucho aquello. Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus alas , y se alegro porque al menos aún podía volar.

De repente , se dio cuenta de que su elemento de la armonía brillaba y tiraba de ella hacia el norte , y se fue siguiendo esa dirección , meditando sobre los sucesos acaecidos hace unos días.

_"El escudo que Twilight había levantado empezó a desmoronarse. De un último golpe de las criaturas , se convirtió en un montón de pedazos que se desvanecieron antes de tocar el suelo. Todas entraron rápidamente en la biblioteca , y Spike cerró la puerta a sus espaldas._

_-Esos horribles monstruos nos tienen rodeadas por todas partes , ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo angustiada Rarity._

_En el exterior , empezaron a oírse ruidos de batalla. Se asomaron a la ventana del piso superior , y vieron varios carros de la guardia real , tirados por pegasos , que bajaban del cielo llenos de soldados. Aterrizaron delante de la puerta de la biblioteca , y mientras los unicornios despejaban el cielo lanzando rayos de sus cuernos , los ponis terrestres abrían espacio para que un carro vacío aterrizara delante de la puerta. Un guardia entró por la puerta de la biblioteca ,y les indico que salieran de la casa y se subieran al carro._

_Sin más dilación , las mane six y Spike se subieron al carro , y salieron volando de allí. Rainbow miró hacia abajo , y vio horrorizada como los guardias se estaban viendo superados por las criaturas. Una tercera parte de los carros no despego , y otra lo hizo vacía. _

_En ese momento , unos disparos del suelo empezaron a derribar los carruajes , y algunas de las criaturas aladas agarraban a los soldados y los lanzaban al vacio. Cuando un soldado cayo del carruaje que volaba a su izquierda , Rainbow se lanzo en picado a por él , agarrándolo a pocos metros del suelo. Mientras intentaba volver al carruaje , las criaturas con cuernos lanzaban rayos desde el suelo intentando derribarla. Uno de los rayos le dio en un ala , pero afortunadamente , ambos cayeron en un carruaje vacío debajo de ellos. El carruaje se puso a la altura del de sus amigas , y ella se paso a este de un salto. Se giró para mirar al carruaje donde se encontraba el soldado al que había rescatado , pero este también fue derribado._

_Cuando llegaron a Canterlot , la ciudad se encontraba rodeada por un escudo al igual que el día de la boda real , solo que esta vez también había un ejercito de las criaturas que les habían atacado rodeando la cúpula , y una enorme nube negra encima de esta. Un pequeño hueco se abrió , dejando pasar su carruaje , y cerrándose rápidamente antes de qué alguna de las criaturas pudiera entrar. Se dieron cuenta de que aparte del suyo , ningún otro carruaje había conseguido llegar a Canterlot. Aterrizaron frente al castillo , y les dijeron qué pasarán al interior._

_En la sala del trono , la princesa Celestia les estaba esperando. Parecía preocupada._

_-¿Qué son todas esas criaturas , princesa Celestia?- le preguntó Twilight._

_-No lo se , jamás había visto criaturas como estas. Todas las poblaciones de Equestria han sido tapadas por esas enormes nubes negras , y luego atacadas por esas criaturas. No sabemos sus intenciones , ni de donde vienen ni quien es su líder.- le contesto Celestia. _

_En ese momento empezaron a oír un crujido parecido al que escucharon en casa de Twilight."_

Rainbow notó como si alguien la siguiera. Se paro un momento en el aire , y miro hacia las copas de los pinos bajo ella. Algunas ramas se movían como si alguien hubiera chocado contra ellas. En el suelo , pudo ver algunas sombras moverse. Se paro un momento , y desde un árbol , una criatura salto encima de ella , haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra el suelo. Rainbow se lo quito de encima , pero enseguida vio que estaba rodeada por más de esas criaturas. Contó unas cinco en total.

Otra de las criaturas fue a por ella , pero la esquivo , y choco contra un árbol , desvaneciéndose. Rainbow se lanzo a por otra , haciendo que se convirtiera en humo negro. Aspiro un poco del humo sin querer , y empezó a toser. Otra de las criaturas aprovecho , y la agarro por detrás , haciéndole un abrazo del oso. Una cuarta se fue acercando a ella , mientras la quinta observaba desde detrás. La criatura se fue acercando a Rainbow con la garra levantada , mientras esta forcejeaba por liberarse. Finalmente , cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ella , dejo de forcejear y cerro los ojos , esperando el fatal golpe.

-Dejadla en paz , monstruos.

Rainbow abrió los ojos , y vio a un hombre con una melena rubia , una armadura negra y plateada con un casco con alas , y que portaba un martillo que soltaba chispas. Las criaturas se olvidaron de ella , y encararon a Thor.

-He visto a monstruos peores que vosotros hacer cosas horribles , pero ninguno de ellos fue tan cobarde como para atacar en grupo a alguien indefenso.

Una criatura se lanzo a por él , pero este hizo que se convirtiera en humo con su martillo. Antes de que se disipara , otra se echo encima suya , haciéndole soltar el martillo , y lanzandole varios metros hacia atrás. Antes de que pudiera levantarse , la criatura se puso encima suya , inmovilizándolo , mientras que la última , se acercaba a ellos con aviesas intenciones. Mjolmir estaba fuera de su alcance , y no podría invocarlo a tiempo. Pero en ese momento , la criatura que se acercaba se convirtió en humo , lo que le dio la oportunidad de zafarse de la que tenía encima , agarrarla , y lanzarla contra un árbol.

Cuando Thor miro hacia atrás , vio que la chica portaba su martillo , levantándolo sin esfuerzo. Thor se acerco a ella , y cuando le devolvió el martillo , este le dijo sorprendido.

-¿Acaso has sido capaz de portar a Mjolmir?

-Sí , bueno , no era tan pesado como creía.

-¿Cúal es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Rainbow Dash , y esto aquí porque...

Del collar de Rainbow Dash , salió una luz roja , que se fue flotando hacia el cielo.

-Mira , ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo , pero necesito que vengas y me ayudes.- le dijo Rainbow a Thor.

-Rainbow Dash , sera un placer ayudar a cualquier ser digno de portar mi martillo.- le respondió Thor haciendo girar a Mjolmir.

-Más vale darse prisa , o perderemos a esa luz. Espero que seas capaz de seguir mi ritmo.

Rainbow salío volando rápidamente en la dirección por la que se había ido la luz.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes ser más rápida que el dios del trueno?

Thor salió volando por el impulso de su martillo , adelantando a Rainbow. Esta miro hacía el extrañada , pero después dejo ver una sonrisa , y salió volando aún más rápido , llegando a la altura de Thor.


	6. La magia y el hechicero supremo

Twilight se despertó en mitad de la calle. Era plena noche , así que lo único que vio fue edificios y farolas encendidas. No le pareció que aquel lugar se diferenciase mucho de Canterlot. Lo único que noto extraño , fue una casa al otro extremo de la calle. Aquel lugar desprendía algún tipo de energía mística. Decidió acercarse a ver de que se trataba.

Cuando empezó a caminar , noto que su cuerpo había cambiado. Conservaba su cuerno , pero ahora andaba sobre dos pies , tenía brazos y vestía una ropa que no llevaba puesta cuando se fue. Era una camiseta de tirantes morada , con el dibujo de su cutie mark en el pecho. Vestía también unos pantalones morados pero con un tono más oscuro. Después de estar un rato observando su nuevo cuerpo , vio un cartel con el nombre de la zona : "Greenwhich Village"

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa , y a pensar en lo que le había ocurrido en Canterlot.

_"El escudo se estaba resquebrajando. Shining Armor y sus guardias entraron rápidamente en la sala del trono para poner a salvo a las princesas , pero ya era tarde. Figuras negras habían atravesado el techo. Las criaturas se echaron encima de las mane six y las princesas , pero de repente , todas las criaturas se detuvieron en seco._

_Una nube bajo del cielo , posándose suavemente en frente de Celestia. Un alicornio negro , de crin grisácea y ojos rojos , salío de entre la nube. Celestia miro a su hermana Luna , y se asintieron. Celestia encaro a aquel alicornio , mientras Luna , disimuladamente , teletransportaba a las mane six a la sala de los elementos."_

Twilight se vio en frente de aquella casa. Definitivamente , algún tipo de energía mágica impregnaba cada esquina de la casa.

Llamó a la puerta , y un hombre asiático calvo le abrió.

-¿Desea algo?

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir nada , una voz que retumbaba por toda la casa dijo :

-Wong , déjala pasar y guiala hasta mi sala de meditación.

-Sí , amo.

Wong le indico a Twilight que le siguiera. Fue observando los diferentes objetos de la casa. Había estanterías llenas de libros de hechicería por todas partes. Twilight nunca había visto una colección así , ni siquiera en la biblioteca de Canterlot.

Wong le señalo la puerta de una habitación , y se marcho. Twilight percibía que el centro de aquella aura mística se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación. Entro , y vio a un hombre con ropa azul meditando en el centro. Cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Hace unos minutos , percibí como seis formas rodeadas de energía blanca entraron en esta dimensión atravesando una puerta dimensional.

Twilight se giró para ver que el hombre se había levantado y se había puesto junto a ella.

-Espero no haberte asustado , mi nombre es Stephen Extraño. ¿Y tú eres?

-Me llamo Twilight Sparkle y soy la alumna de la princesa Celestia , gobernante del reino de...

-¿Equestria?

-Sí , ¿cómo lo sabe?

Extraño se acercó a una estantería , y sacó un libro con la bandera de Equestria como portada.

-En mis viajes por las distintas dimensiones , he aprovechado para ampliar mi colección de tratados sobre magia. Se lo de los elementos de la armonía , y sospecho que la diadema de tu cabeza es uno de ellos.

Twilight se palpó la frente , y notó primero su cuerno , y después su elemento de la armonía.

-Supongo que querrá saber el motivo de mi viaje a aquí. Es algo largo de explicar.

-No hará falta que me lo expliques.- dijo Extraño mientras cogía un amuleto con forma de ojo- El ojo de Aggamoto me dirá todo lo que quiera saber.

El ojo se coloco en la frente de Twilight , y una oleada de recuerdos invadió su mente.

_"Las mane six entraron en la sala del trono portando los elementos de la armonía. El alicornio negro miro hacia atrás , y las vio. Delante suya estaban las princesas , y detrás de estas , Shining y sus guardias , que estaban rodeados por las criaturas negras de ojos rojos._

_-Los elementos de la armonía. Ya veo con que frecuencia recurres a su poder.- le dijo burlonamente el alicornio a Celestia._

_Las mane six empezaron a usar los elementos. Un arcoiris golpeo al alicornio negro , quién no parecía ni preocupado. Cuando el estallido de luz ceso , el alicornio seguía allí , junto a su ejercito de criaturas. Las mane six , los guardias y las princesas quedaron sorprendidos por ello._

_-Hace falta algo más que vuestros elementos de la armonía para derrotar a Terror y su ejercito de creadores de miedo. Ese soy yo , y esos son mi mi ejercito.- dijo burlonamente el alicornio._

_-Pues entonces traeré algo más.- dijo Celestia._

_El cuerno de Celestia empezó a brillar , a la vez que Terror formaba una bola de luz roja , que lanzó contra las mane six. Segundos antes de que las golpeara , fueron teletransportadas a otro lugar._

_Las mane six se vieron en una habitación a oscuras. La única iluminación que tenían era la de los cuernos de Twilight y Rarity. Estaba completamente vacía , a excepción de un atrio con un libro encima , que tenía escrito en la portada : "Los guardianes de la armonía"_

_Mientras las demás hablaban preocupadas sobre lo que acababa de pasar , Twilight abrió el libro y empezó a leer. __Explicaba que si un día llegaba un enemigo al que los elementos de la armonía no podían vencer , en este libro había escrito un hechizo con el que se podría buscar en otra dimensión a seis seres de tal poder , que representaran los elementos de la armonía , que podrían vencer a dicho mal. Estos seres serían conocidos como los guardianes de la armonía. Twilight cerro el libro , y le explico a sus amigas lo que __había encontrado._

_Cuando acabó , empezó a formular el hechizo , y sus elementos empezaron a brillar. Instantes antes de desaparecer , un grupo bastante grande de creadores de miedo entro derrumbando una pared , y las siguió a través del portal que se formo tragándolas , justo antes de que se cerrara."  
_

El ojo de aggamoto dejo de brillar y se separo de la frente de Twilight.

-¿Tus amigas no aparecieron junto a tí cuando llegaste?- le preguntó Extraño.

-No.- le contesto simplemente Twilight.

-He de deducir que tú eres el elemento de la magia , y que tu collar te atrajo hasta a mí porque yo soy el guardián de tu elemento. El problema ahora es como traer aquí a tus amigas.

-En mi estudio de los elementos , pude aprender un hechizo que permitía atraer a los demás junto al elemento de la magia.- le dijo Twilight.

Ella simplemente empezó a levitar , haciendo brillar su diadema , haciéndole salir una luz blanca de sus ojos. Tras unos momentos , dejo de levitar , y le dijo a Extraño :

-Ya deben estar de camino.

Terror entro por la derruida pared de la habitación donde las mane six se encontraban hace unos momentos. Vio el libro de los guardianes de la armonía , y lo hojeo.

-Parece que llego tarde. En fin , suerte que siempre tengo un plan de contingencia.

Terror desapareció en un estallido de luz escarlata.


	7. Los elementos de la desarmonía

Ghost Spider se balanceaba con sus cadenas telarañas entre las calles de Manhattan acercándose al lugar del ataque. Se poso en el poste de una bandera , y observo a Hulk. No era la primera vez que escapaba del infierno , y no era el enemigo más poderoso que había vencido. Lo que le preocupo , fue ver a su lado a Wade Wilson , Death Mask. Creía que aquel hombre llamado Deadpool le había vencido , o al menos , es lo que su versión de una dimensión alternativa le había dicho. En cualquier caso , era su tarea devolver a su lugar a esos dos fugitivos del infierno.

Death Mask llevaba una armadura de inspiración claramente lavteriana , a pesar de que era canadiense. Estaba organizando caos por todas partes junto a Hulk infernal , pero en lo único en que pensaba era en que le haría a Deadpool , su versión de una realidad alternativa , cuando hallase la forma de encontrarle. Hulk infernal , también pensaba en vengarse del otro Hulk. Este pertenecía a una realidad alternativa donde Banner no ocupo el puesto de hechicero supremo , ni le envío al infierno. A la llegada de este Hulk a su dimensión , el quedo libre , pero solo hasta el ser encerrado por este , Spiderman y Deadpool.

Una cadena se enredo alrededor del cuerpo de Death Mask , aprisionándolo. Hulk infernal levanto la mirada , para instantáneamente ser golpeado por dos piernas blancas. No fue suficientemente fuerte para noquearle , pero si para tumbarle contra el suelo. Ghost Spider dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Hay dos formas de solucionar esto : la buena , en la que os rendís pacíficamente y os volvéis al infierno , o la divertida , en la que os pateo el culo hasta allí.- dijo Ghost Spider mientras se crujía los nudillos.

Hulk se levantó sin mediar palabra , y le lanzo un gancho de derecha. Ghost Spider simplemente lo esquivo de un salto , se subió a su cabeza agarrandose a los cuernos , y empezó a hacer como si montase a un toro. Death Mask se libro de las cadenas. Vio que le estaba dando la espalda , y aprovecho para lanzarle un rayo en un intento de bajarlo de la espalda de Hulk. El sentido arácnido de Ghost Spider le avisó , y de otro salto se engancho a una pared , mientras el rayo golpeaba a Hulk haciéndole atravesar un muro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar , una cadena se engancho alrededor de Death Mask , y lo lanzo contra el hueco por el que Hulk estaba saliendo , haciéndole chocar contra él , y enviando a ambos de nuevo al interior del edificio.

Ghost Spider iba acercándose tranquilamente al enorme agujero de la pared , cuando su sentido arácnido volvió a activarse. Detrás de él vio a un hombre de pelo gris , piel completamente negra , ojos rojos , con un cuerno en el centro de su frente , y alas de murciélago en su espalda.

-Espero no importunarle , pero necesito llevarme a esos dos hombres a los cuales persigue.- le dijo Terror con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso para que?

-Para que me ayuden a conquistar un reino en una realidad alternativa.

-Amigo , puede que antes me importara un comino lo que les sucediera a las otras realidades ,- le dijo Ghost Spider subiendo la guardia- pero hechos acaecidos recientemente me han hecho cambiar de parecer.

Ghost Spider le lanzo una cadena telaraña a Terror , el cual , simplemente , la agarro con la mano y tiro de ella , haciendo que Ghost Spider fuera contra él. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada , Terror le golpeo fuertemente con su otra mano , haciéndole salir despedido y que chocase contra una farola. Ghost Spider se levanto y se encajo la mandíbula. Miro a su alrededor , pero Terror ya no estaba. Su sentido arácnido otra vez. Terror apareció de la nada , y de un puñetazo lo envío al suelo. Ese tipo era muy rápido. Antes de que pudiera levantarse , ya estaba de pie encima suya , golpeándole en la cara repetidamente , hundiéndole en el asfalto.

Hulk infernal y Death Mask salieron por el agujero de la pared.

-¡¿Dónde estás maldito insecto?!- vociferaba Hulk.

-Las arañas son arácnidos.

Vieron como Terror se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Tú quién eres?- le dijo amenazadoramente Death Mask mientras sus guanteletes se iluminaban.

-La persona que os podrá librar por siempre de vuestra penuria en el infierno , y daros la oportunidad de vengaros de Deadpool y Hulk.

-¿Tú como sabes...?

-Lo sé porque lo sé , y punto. Decidme si os interesa o no mi oferta , o me largare.- dijo tajantemente Terror.

Hulk infernal y Death Mask se miraron entre sí , y luego a Terror.

-Aceptamos tu oferta.- dijo Death Mask.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- dijo Hulk infernal.

-Por ahora simplemente ayudarme a reclutar a más gente.

En un movimiento , las tres figuras desaparecieron en un aura roja.

Ghost Spider consiguió salir del agujero donde estaba encajado , a tiempo de ver como las tres figuras se desvanecían.

-Esto no puede ser bueno.- dijo , justo antes de lanzar una cadena y alejarse balanceándose de la zona.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El hombre en la celda era conocido como Tony Stark , aunque hace años , en la universidad , era Victor Doom. Había engañado al auténtico Tony Stark para que le ayudara a construir una máquina para intercambiar sus consciencias , y solo él lo recordaba. Pero años después , Doom había formado su propia empresa y desarrollado una máquina que podía poner a Industrias Stark por detrás suya. Stark intento robar la tecnología de Doom , pero el plan no salio según lo previsto.

Una explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En el exterior de la celda se oían ruidos de batalla , que se iban acercando cada vez más. Cuando parecían estar delante de la puerta de su celda , se detuvieron. Stark esperó unos instantes , y la puerta de la celda salió volando hacia dentro. Tras despejarse el humo , pudo distinguir tres figuras.

Una era un hombre de ojos rojos y piel negra , con pelo gris , un cuerno , y alas. Otro era un monstruo naranja , una especie de demonio gigantesco. Y por último , un hombre con una armadura parecida a la de Doom , pero plateada , y con dos óvalos negros dibujados alrededor de los ojos.

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?

-Quienes somos no importa , -dijo Terror- pero si nos ayudas , podemos librarte para siempre de la cárcel , y recuperaras tu imperio.

Stark desconfío , pero dada la situación en la que estaba , no le quedaba otro remedio.

-¿Que debo hacer?

De un chasquido , Terror hizo aparecer la armadura verde y plateada que Stark había usado para enfrentarse a Doom y robarle sus secretos.

-Ayudarnos a realizar lo que vosotros llamaríais , una invasión.

**Para saber quienes son estos personajes , buscad "Identity wars" y "What if Iron man demon in a armor" en Google.**


	8. Reunión y ayuda inesperada

Una motocicleta se acercaba por una esquina. Se detuvo delante de una casa con una característica ventana en el tejado.

-¿La casa del Dr. Extraño? No se porque no me sorprende.- dijo el capi.

-¿Dr. Extraño?- le preguntó Applejack mientras se bajaba de la moto y se quitaba el casco.

-Sí , dice ser el hechicero supremo.- le respondió , mientras apagaba la moto.

Rogers se puso delante de la puerta y llamo con los nudillos , con Applejack justo detrás de él. Wong abrió la puerta.

-Capitán América , me alegra verle. El Dr. me dijo que esperaba visita. Supongo que usted y su acompañante son algunos de a los que esperaba.

Wong les guío hasta el salón , donde se encontraban Extraño y

-¡Twilight!

-¡Applejack!

Las dos amigas corrieron a abrazarse. Una luz naranja salió de la nada , y se metió en el elemento de Applejack.

-¿Podíais explicarme que esta pasando aquí?- dijo el capi.

-Pronto , Capitán , cuando lleguen los demás.- dijo Extraño.

Después de unos minutos , se presentaron , y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del salón.

-¿Y vosotras dos sois amigas?- dijo el cap.

-Sí , ambas vivimos en Ponyville. Ella es la alumna de la princesa Celestia , y yo tengo una granja junto a mi familia.

-¿Y exactamente que cultiváis?

-Manzanas , por supuesto. Las mejores de toda Equestria.

Antes de que el cap pudiera preguntar por Equestria , empezó a oírse como el ruido de unas botas repulsoras volando a gran velocidad. Extraño abrió con su magia un enorme ventanal que daba al salón , y por él entro Ironman cargando con Rarity por la cintura. Aterrizo al lado del cap , y soltó a Rarity , quién fue junto a sus amigas.

-¡Chicas! Me alegro tanto de veros ,- una luz azul se metió en el collar de Rarity.- estaba preocupada por vosotras. ¿Dónde están las demás?

-Aún no han llegado. Vosotras dos habéis sido las únicas que veo desde que nos fuimos de Equestria.

-¿Equestria?- dijo Ironman.

-Eso mismo quería saber yo.- dijo el cap.

-Se trata de un reino mágico de otra dimensión.- les explico Extraño.

-Ah , vale.- dijo simplemente Tony.- Y vosotras dos sois...

Volvieron a hacerse las presentaciones.

...

-Así que tú eres la alumna de la gobernante de ese mundo.- dijo Ironman

-Ajá.

-Rarity es diseñadora.

-Así es.

-Y tú no me digas más , eres sobrina de Steve Jobs.

Extraño y Rogers se rieron por la broma , mientras las chicas miraban confundidas.

-Pues , no se quién es ese hombre. Pero yo trabajo en una granja junto a mi familia.- luego Applejack puso un rostro de absoluta seriedad.- Espero que estén a salvo. Big Macintosh podrá cuidar de la abuela Smith y la pequeña Applebloom sólo , pero...

Sus amigas intentaban consolarla , mientras el cap intentaba empatizar con ella.

-No te preocupes , seguro que toda tu familia está a salvo , y que me parta un rayo si no me creo lo que estoy diciendo.- dijo sonriendo.

Applejack le devolvió la sonrisa , pero se le fue en cuanto empezó a oír truenos.

-Que raro. Estaba oscuro , pero juraría que el cielo estaba despejado.- dijo Twilight acercándose a la ventana.

-No son rayos de tormenta , si no de...- antes de que Ironman pudiera acabar su frase , una mancha arcoiris entró por el ventanal abierto , casi al mismo tiempo que una figura que parecía portar un martillo.

-Hola chicas.- Rainbow Dash saludo a sus amigas al verlas. Las tres se acercaron para ve si estaba bien , mientras una luz roja se metía en su collar.

-Vaya Thor , parece que a ti también te han traído aquí una joven de otro mundo.- le dijo el cap estrechándole la mano.

-Chicas , espero que me ayudéis a aclarar una duda.- dijo Rainbow mientras sus amigas asentían atentamente.- ¿A que he entrado por esa ventana antes que él?

Sus amigas soltaron un pequeño quejido , como queriendo decir "siempre igual".

-He de admitirlo , Rainbow Dash. Eres la única persona que conozco capaz de volar tan rápido.- le dijo Thor.

Otra vez las presentaciones.

-Por cierto , ¿Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie aún no han llegado?- preguntó Rainbow.

-No , aún no. Espero que esas horribles criaturas no les hayan hecho daño.- dijo preocupada Rarity.

-¿Te refieres a unos monstruos de piel negra y ojos rojos?- dijo Thor.

-¿Vosotros también os los habéis cruzado?- le preguntó Ironman.

-Los muy descarados tuvieron la desfachatez de intentar atacar a Applejack delante de mis narices.- dijo el cap.

-¿Los creadores de miedo os han atacado a todas? Debieron seguirnos por el portal por el que llegamos antes de que se cerrara.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Entonces solo debemos esperar a dos más de vuestras amigas y a otros dos héroes?- dijo Ironman.

-Así es. Me pregunto a que nobles hombres habrán escogido los otros dos elementos.- dijo Extraño.

En ese momento , una conmoción de tierra sacudió toda la casa. Fueron afuera a ver que ocurría , y vieron a una figura femenina salir de la oscuridad.

-¡Fluttershy!

Rarity corrió a abrazar a su amiga , mientras una luz rosa salía de la casa y se metía en el elemento de Fluttershy.

-Estábamos tan preocupadas por tí. ¿Donde está el guardián de tu elemento?- dijo Twilight.

-Está justo detrás de mí.

Una enorme figura gris salió de entre las sombras.

-¡¿Hulk?!- todos los héroes se impresionaron por su presencia. Thor fue corriendo para interponerse entre él y Fluttershy.

-Atrás monstruo , o te obligare yo a marcharte.

-Inténtalo , rubiales.

El martillo salió disparado hacia el estomago de Hulk , tumbandole , y regresando inmediatamente a la mano de su amo.

-¿Porque has hecho eso?- le dijo Rainbow.

-Si conocieras a ese monstruo como yo , lo entenderías.

Thor fue acercándose a Hulk , mientras este parecía volverse verde , y aún más grande. Ironman se interpuso entre los dos.

-Vale , entiendo que vosotros dos tengáis vuestras diferencias , pero ahora mismo necesitamos trabajar juntos , ¿de acuerdo?

Thor apretó su martillo fuertemente , y luego se relajo.

-De acuerdo , si es por ayudar a alguien que me necesita , estaré dispuesto a trabajar con él.

Hulk golpeo a Ironman lanzandolo contra el muro de la casa de Extraño. Rarity se acerco corriendo a él para ver si estaba bien.

-¡Mentiras! Siempre decís necesitar a Hulk , y luego lo traicionáis. ¡Hulk ya está harto de que le engañen!

Hulk levanto los puños preparado para golpear a Thor , pero Extraño se interpuso.

-Vale Hulk. ¿Me recuerdas?

-Hulk recuerda hombre capa. Hombre capa amigo de Hulk.

-Muy bien Hulk , te doy mi palabra de que nadie aquí va a traicionarte. Estos también son amigos míos , y puedes confiar en ellos.

Hulk medito lo que extraño le dijo unos momentos.

-Hulk confiará en los demás , pero porque confía en hombre capa.

Tras relajarse el ambiente , y convencer a Thor de que bajara la guardia , volvieron a la calma.

-Bien , entonces solo falta que llegue Pinkie Pie.- dijo Applejack.

En ese momento , una furgoneta entró derrapando por el centro de la calle. A unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban , giró , y frenó de lado con la puerta corredera de un lateral mirando hacía donde estaban. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica pelirosa , que los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicas!

Todas se alegraron de ver a su amiga.

-¿Quién es el maníaco que estaba conduciendo?- dijo Extraño.

La puerta del conductor salió volando de una patada , saliendo de dentro una figura de rojo.

-¿Tú quién eres?- dijo Rainbow.

-Me llamo Deadpool , y si queréis contratarme , estoy disponible para asesinatos , misiones black ops , y ¡fiestas de cumpleaños!

En ese momento un montón de confetti apareció de detrás suya.

-Oye , muchas gracias por decirme como se hace , Pinkie.- dijo Deadpool.

-No hay porque darlas.- le contesto , mientras una luz azul se metía en el collar de Pinkie.

-Ah , por cierto , si la embajada cubana se queja de que he estrellado un helicóptero en la casa de Fidel Castro , ha sido culpa de Pinkie Pie.

-En fin , parece que ya estamos todos. Vayamos adentro para poder explicar lo que esta pasando , y poner a todo el mundo al día.- dijo Extraño , seguido por Twilight y los demás.

...

-¿Entonces decís que somos una representación de los llamados elementos de la armonía en esta dimensión , de la misma forma que vosotras los representáis en la vuestra?- dijo el Capitán América.

-Así es , y necesitamos que nos acompañéis a Equestria para vencer a Terror.- dijo Twilight.

-Vamos , lo típico de siempre , acabar con el villano con delirios de grandeza.- dijo Ironman.- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. Se supone que el elemento de la magia es el más importante , ¿porque fuisteis tú y Extraño los únicos que no fueron atacados?

En ese momento , empezaron a oírse gritos provenientes de la calle. Un ejercito de creadores de miedo estaba acercándose en dirección a la casa de Extraño.

-No se para que hablo.

Una marea negra de monstruos se aproximaba por el horizonte , y las calles colindantes habían estallado en el caos. Twilight se preguntaba porque había tantos , ya que aunque había entrado un grupo numeroso antes de cerrarse el portal , no de ese tamaño. Steve se posiciono en el centro de la sala , y empezó a hablar.

-Bien , este es el plan. Thor , necesito que te posiciones en el aire y crees una tormenta eléctrica para hacer bajar a los que vuelen. Mientras que los de aquí que puedan volar , vayan a las calles y...

-¡Leeeroy Jenkins!

Deadpool estaba corriendo calle arriba en dirección a el grupo que se aproximaba , seguido por Hulk , que había partido en dos un coche que estaba aparcado , y se puso los pedazos como guantes de boxeo. Ironman se aproximo al cap.

-Tranquilo , iré a por ellos y les haré volver.

-No , no. Si están haciendo justo lo que iba a decirles que hiciesen. Bien , que los que vuelen , saquen a los civiles de las calles , y los que no , que mantengan a raya a los que superen a Hulk y Deadpool y les impidan entrar aquí , ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron , y fueron a organizarse.

Mientras tanto , Deadpool había empezado a girar como una peonza con las espadas desenvainadas , provocando una enorme nube de humo negro a su alrededor. Hulk , hacía saltar por los aires a un montón de ellos , que caían encima de sus compañeros haciendo que se evaporaran.

Unas manzanas más allá , Ironman , Extraño , Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash hacían lo que podían para llevar volando a una zona segura a los civiles que podían. Aunque en el caso de Fluttershy , arrastrando. Encima de ellos , un furioso Thor , hacía evaporarse a un montón de los creadores de miedo voladores que se hallaban a su alrededor lanzando rayos y formando una enorme tormenta.

En la calle del Dr. Extraño , el Capitán América , Applejack , Rarity , Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle veían como un grupo de unos 5 se acercaba. El cap se lanzó a por uno placandole con su escudo , haciendo que cayera al suelo. Dio una voltereta , y le arreo un puñetazo a otro delante suya. Al que tumbo se levanto , pero solo lo hizo para ser agarrado por el lazo de Applejack , y evaporado por un disparo del cuerno de Twilight. Pinkie se limitaba a esquivar los golpes que intentaba propinarle otro , mientras un cornudo se preparaba para dispararle , pero ella se aparto en el último momento , haciendo que impactara en su compañero. De repente , un rayo de energía azul golpeo a este , haciendo que se evaporara. El cap ya hacia rato que había acabado con los otros dos.

Un grupo de unos 15 se acercaba a ellos , acto seguido , un rayo repulsor los diezmo , mientras que un hechizo de Extraño hacía desaparecer a los restantes. Rainbow y Fluttershy aterrizaron junto a sus amigas.

-Hemos sacado a los civiles de la zona.- le dijo Ironman al cap.

-Bien , ahora ayudadnos a contenerlos mientras...

Un camión explotando hizo saltar por los aires la zona donde se encontraban Hulk y Deadpool , haciendo que este último aterrizara junto a ellos , dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

-Creo que nuestro problema ha pasado de malo a peor.

Al final de la calle , pudieron ver a Hulk recibiendo una paliza de... ¿la cosa? Se parecía a Ben Grimm , pero era negro en vez de naranja , y una luz roja recorría sus ojos y las líneas que separaban su piel de roca.

-¿Ese es la cosa? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- dijo Ironman.

-Parece que ha sido poseído por las criaturas.- dijo Extraño , antes de caer de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Por Vishanti!

Twilight se acercó a él preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre , estás bien?

-Mientras estábamos luchando , algo ha atravesado las barreras dimensionales entre nuestros mundos.

Una enorme nube negra , empezaba a cernirse sobre Nueva York. Thor se preguntaba porque su martillo no podía controlar esa nube , pero en cuanto empezaron a salir creadores de miedo volando , lo entendió todo. Vio a Hulk luchando contra la cosa en el suelo , y bajo a ayudarle , pero en ese momento , Hulk consiguió quitárselo de encima , y aplastarlo con un camión.

-¿Qué le ocurre a hombre de piedra?

-No sé , pero no ha sido el único afectado.

Thor señalo algo tras Hulk. Este se giro y pudo ver a Lobezno , completamente negro , excepto por sus ojos y garras rojas ; y Spiderman , con sus anteriores blancas lentes con un brillo carmesí , y una enorme araña roja en su espalda y pecho. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar , una avalancha de creadores de miedo y héroes poseídos les sobrepasaba.

...

-¡Volved al interior!

El Capitán América obligó a entrar a las mane six en casa de Extraño , mientras este preparaba un conjuro para evitar que las criaturas entrasen.

-Ya está , ahora a cualquier ser con rastro de la energía de un creador de miedo le será imposible pasar , pero cualquiera normal podrá hacerlo.

Ironman entró por último , mientras Deadpool y el cap cerraban la puerta tras él.

-¡Esperad! Thor sigue ahí fuera.- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Y Hulk?- añadió preocupada Fluttershy.

-No podemos salir ahí fuera. No podemos ayudarlos.- les dijo el cap.

-Pero están solos contra todos esos monstruos. Podrían estar malheridos.- dijo Fluttershy al borde de las lágrimas.

-Créeme , los conozco desde hace años , y se las apañaran solos.- le dijo Ironman , en un intento de tranquilizarla.

En ese momento , una figura ataviada con una armadura gris y una capa y capucha verdes se apareció en medio de la habitación.

-¡Doom!- Ironman le lanzó un rayo que lo atravesó. Era solo un holograma.

-He estado observando los planos superiores. Se que está ocurriendo , y puedo ayudaros.

-Primero , no se porque deberíamos fiarnos de ti , y segundo , ¿como sabemos que no tienes nada que ver con esto?- le dijo Extraño.

-Pues porque no os queda otro remedio.- acto seguido , este desaparece.

La puerta de Extraño se abre , dejando ver a un exhausto Thor y a un magullado Hulk. Rainbow y Fluttershy se acercaron corriendo a ellos para ver si estaban bien.

-Hay algo afuera que deberíais ver.- les dijo Thor.

En el exterior , un ejercito de doom bots despejaba el camino , mientras un quinjet aterrizaba , dejando ver un holograma de Doom en su interior.

-¿Subis o que?-dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¡Wong ,ven!- le dijo Extraño a su sirviente.

-No señor , alguien debe proteger el santorum mientras que usted está fuera. Además , el hechizo me protegerá a mi y a la casa.

Extraño miro preocupado un momento a su sirviente , y luego siguió su camino. Twilight vio su reacción y pensó en Spike , y en que estuviera a salvo en Canterlot.

A ninguno de los héroes le hacia gracia tener que fiarse de Doom , y a Hulk y Deadpool tampoco , pero sabían que no les quedaba otro remedio. Dejaron subir primero a las mane six , mientras ellos despejaban el camino. Una vez a bordo , pudieron ver que no había pilotos , y por la ventanilla de los asientos , pudieron ver como los doom bots eran diezmados por los héroes del miedo. Una vez habían despegado , y tras que las mane six dejaran de impresionarse por la nave , Twilight les pregunto :

-¿Quién es ese Doom?

-Una de las personas más egocéntricas que conocerás jamás.- le dijo Ironman.


	9. La batalla por Lavteria

Un quinjet se alejaba tranquilamente de Nueva York. Alguna especie de escudo impedía que los creadores de miedo los siguieran. A bordo , las mane six y los guardianes de la armonía se encontraban de camino a Lavteria. Más concretamente , al castillo del Dr. Doom.

-¿Como que egocéntrico?- pregunto curiosa Twilight a Ironman.

-Egocéntrico , de que se pasa todo el tiempo hablando en 3ª persona de si mismo , egocéntrico , de que cuando la gente le ayuda los trata como si fueran sus subordinados , y egocéntrico , de que se considera el mejor hechicero y el hombre más inteligente del mundo.

A las mane six enseguida les vino a la mente la imagen de Trixie , excepto a Pinkie , que se hallaba discutiendo con Deadpool su dilema sobre la chimicherry , o la cherrychanga. Tras varias horas de vuelo , en las que Ironman simplemente bloqueo la receptor auditivo de su armadura , Extraño le enseño a Twilight un hechizo para crear tapones para los oídos de energía , y Fluttershy impedía que Hulk aplastara a Deadpool y Pinkie , llegaron a Lavteria.

Un par de cazas los escolto hasta el castillo de Doom , que se hallaba rodeado por un escudo de energía. Al igual que en Canterlot , se abrió una pequeña brecha para dejarles pasar , que se cerro automáticamente a su espalda.

El quinjet aterrizo en el patio del castillo. Cuando salieron , una inmensa cantidad de guardias armados se hallaban rodeándolos , mientras veían a una figura de armadura plateada y capa y capucha verdes acercarse desde un enorme portón abierto frente a ellos.

-Vale Doom , dinos que sabes sobre lo que esta ocurriendo.- dijo el cap.

-Esperaba que agradecieseis a Doom el privilegio de recibir su ayuda , pero veo que habéis preferido ir al grano. No sois dignos de entrar en mi castillo , pero ya que la situación no nos deja otro remedio , lo aceptare.- les dijo Doom , haciéndoles una indicación para que le siguiesen.

Las mane six no paraban de pensar en Trixie , y en cuanto de arrogante se parecían ella y Doom. Era casi como tenerla ahí mismo. De hecho , casi parecía que la estuvieran... ¿viendo?

En una gran biblioteca , vieron a una chica de pelo blanco , con un sombrero y una capa morados adornados con estrellas , que vestía una camiseta azul sin tirantes , unos pantalones morados , y unos zapatos azules.

-¡¿Trixie?!- gritaron todas al unisono.

-Vaya , veo que conocéis a mi aprendiz.- dijo Doom.

-¿Tú aprendiz?- dijo sorprendida Twilight.

-Vale , he vuelto a perderme. ¿Quién es esta y de que os conocéis?- dijo Deadpool

-Es una hechicera que conocí en Equestria. Tenía un espectáculo de magia con el que recorría los pueblos.- le respondió Twilight.

-Hasta que tú me dejaste en ridículo con artimañas.- le dijo enojada Trixie.

-Oh , por favor. Te dejaste en ridículo tú sola.

Las dos chicas empezaron a discutir acaloradamente , siendo interrumpidas por Muerte.

-Trixie , te he dado el honor de enseñarte mis conocimientos arcanos. Honra a tu maestro , y no te rebajes al nivel de la chusma.

Trixie soltó el candelabro que estaba sujetando con su magia y con el que estaba a punto de golpear Twilight , y se volteo hacia su maestro.

-Perdón , maestro. La gran y poderosa Trixie no volverá a rebajarse al nivel del populacho.

-Es como ver la versión femenina adolescente de Doom.- dijo Ironman al cap en voz baja.

-¿Se puede saber que hace una habitante de otra dimensión en tu castillo?- le dijo Extraño.

-¿Te crees el único hechicero de esta realidad con capacidad para acceder a los planos superiores?- le respondió , mientras sacaba un libro de una estantería , como el que Extraño tenía en su casa.- Detecte la alteración casi al mismo tiempo que tú. Probé un hechizo para abrir una ventana con la que observar esa realidad , al mismo tiempo que Trixie perfeccionaba un hechizo de teleportación para ponerse a salvo de los creadores de miedo. El momento coincidió con la apertura del portal que visteis sobre Manhattan. La casualidad la trajo hasta aquí , al igual que esto.

Saco otro libro de la estantería , en el que ponía "Los guardianes de la armonía"

-¿Tienes el libro?- le dijo Twilight.

-Una vez el portal estuvo abierto , me fue mucho más fácil traer objetos desde aquí. Vi el interés de el llamado Terror por este libro , e hizo que se despertase el mío.

-Y si mi maestro os ha traído aquí con tanta urgencia , es porque no solo las barreras dimensionales se están derrumbando , se están fusionando.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Extraño.- Pero la ultima que algo parecido sucedió fue... , por Vishanti , no puede ser.- puso una cara de preocupación.

-Exacto.- dijo Doom.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo Twilight preocupada.

En ese momento , una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la zona. La pregunta de Twilight quedo sin respuesta. Subieron a la torre más alta del castillo para ver bien que sucedía.

Dos gigantes , una mujer y un hombre , con los ojos rojos y la piel negra , golpeaban con fuerza el escudo.

-Esos son Hank y Janet. ¿Qué les ha pasado?- dijo el cap.

-Terror no pudo poseer el cuerpo de ningún ser de Equestria por que el poder de la armonía estaba defendiendo cada esquina del lugar. En nuestro mundo no pasa lo mismo. Esta buscando a los seres más poderosos del lugar , y los esta poseyendo para que le ayuden a controlar todo.

-¿Y porque no nos afecto a nosotros?- dijo Thor.

-Porque teníamos el poder de los elementos a nuestro lado para defendernos.- dijo Extraño.

-A mí no me afecto , debido a los hechizos que utilizo para defender mi fortaleza.- les dijo Extraño.

Pudieron ver como una gran formación de héroes del miedo y creadores de miedo normales rodeaban la cúpula , golpeándola. Ironman se aparto hacía un lado , y empezó a usar su intercomunicador.

-Tony , ¿qué haces?- le dijo el cap.

-Me niego a creer que estemos solos. Tiene que quedar alguien más ahí fuera que pueda ayudarnos. Le estoy diciendo a todos los que queden que vengan aquí.

-Pierdes el tiempo , Stark.- le dijo Doom.- No queda nadie ahí fuera.

-Pues más vales que te equivoques.- le dijo Applejack , mientras señalaba como una grieta se empezaba a formar en el escudo.


	10. Los guardianes del sol y de la luna

La pequeña grieta del escudo se iba ensanchando poco a poco. Doom y Extraño se colocaron en el centro de la habitación hablando de algo.

-Twilight , Trixie , acercaos.- les dijeron ambos hombres.

Ambas se acercaron , Doom les dijo algo , y los cuatro se colocaron formando un círculo en el centro de la habitación , con los brazos extendidos. Empezaron a levitar siendo rodeados por una extraña energía morada. De repente , un destello salió del centro del circulo golpeando la cúpula de energía y extendiéndose por toda ella. La grieta había desaparecido , y el escudo parecía más grueso y resistente. Los cuatro volvieron a tocar el suelo y deshacer el círculo.

-Esto nos dará tiempo , espero.- dijo Extraño.

-Bien , podemos aprovechar para evacuar a todos los no combatientes del castillo. Chicas , necesito que se encarguen ustedes de la evacuación , mientras nosotros ayudamos a reforzar las defensas , para poder distraerlos mientras podamos.

Todas asintieron , y se disponían a salir de la habitación , cuando Doom se interpuso.

-Capitán América , este es mi castillo , y esta usted en mi reino , así que no pemitire que les den ordenes a mi súbditos.

-De acuerdo , entonces explícanos tu plan , y lo seguiremos.- le dijo el cap cruzándose de brazos.

Doom medito unos momentos , para luego girarse hacia Trixie y decirle :

-Trixie , acompáñalas , y que te ayuden a evacuar a todo el mundo.

Trixie simplemente asintió , y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió , y se giro , diciendo :

-¿Vosotras seis venís o que?

Las mane six se miraron entre ellas , con una expresión de "tal para cual" , y rápidamente siguieron a Trixie.

Thor se acerco a Ironman.

-¿Hay respuesta?

-Por ahora no , así que me estoy limitando a enviar una señal de socorro con nuestras coordenadas al ordenador central de Stark Industries , y reenviandola en una frecuencia modulada con los comunicadores de los Vengadores. Si alguien la recibe , vendrá enseguida.

-Más nos vale.- dijo Extraño , acercándose por detrás.

Varias horas después , había empezado a anochecer. Decidieron enviar a Hulk junto las mane six y Trixie para poder sacar a los que resultaron heridos antes de que Doom levantara el escudo del castillo. Doom tenía una ruta de escape bajo el suelo en caso de necesitarla , aunque , como el dijo , "Doom no huye ante nadie , son los demás quienes huyen ante Doom." Cuando Hulk cargaba las camas con los heridos de gravedad , y pasaba junto a los evacuados , estés lo miraban con temor. Esto no le hacía ninguna gracia. ¿Porque todo el mundo lo mira como si fuera un monstruo? Hulk intenta ayudar , y la gente sigue temiendole y odiandole.

Habían terminado de evacuar el castillo , y el escudo no aguantaría mucho más , así que decidieron reunirse con los demás en la biblioteca. Todos entraron en el castillo por los jardines , excepto Hulk , que se fue caminando lentamente hacía la parte de atrás de los jardines. Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta , excepto Fluttershy , que decidío seguirle discretamente.

Hulk llego al lado de una fuente donde había varios animales , como ardillas , pájaros , y algunos de los animales exóticos de Doom. Hulk estaba escondido tras los matorrales , cuando una paloma se poso en su hombro. Hulk miro hacia ella , y empezó a acariciarla con el dedo.

-¿A paloma gusta Hulk? Hulk gusta animales también. No hacer como humanos , que huyen , odian y atacan a Hulk , a pesar de que Hulk intenta ayudar.

Piso una rama , y todos los animales levantaron la vista. Hulk se acerco a la fuente , y todos salieron corriendo y volando , incluso la paloma. Hulk se acerco a la fuente , y empezó a gritar furioso , pero con tristeza en su tono.

-¡Bien , que todos huyan de Hulk! ¡Hulk no necesita a nadie , Hulk es el más fuerte que existe!

De un puñetazo destrozo la fuente , y luego se sentó.

-Hulk está bien solo.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Se encuentra bien , señor Hulk?

Fluttershy se acerco , y se sentó a su lado , con cara de preocupación.

-¿Porque Fluttershy no esta asustada de Hulk?

-No veo porque.- le respondió sonriendo.

-Todo el mundo teme a Hulk. Todos dicen ser amigos de Hulk , y luego lo abandonan cuando no lo necesitan. A nadie le cae bien Hulk.

-Oh , no diga eso señor Hulk. Usted a mí me cae bien.- le dijo Fluttershy , apoyándose en su enorme brazo.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Fluttershy se levanto , y tirando de su mano , hizo que la siguiera hasta la biblioteca.

En la biblioteca , estaban todos reunidos hablando en el centro de la biblioteca , excepto Ironman , que seguía utilizando el comunicador. Rarity se separo de los demás y se acerco a él.

-¿Porque sigues intentándolo?

-No sigo intentándolo , estoy esperando la respuesta.

-Ya han pasado varias horas , si alguien hubiera detectado lo que sea que estas haciendo , y lo que sea que sea eso , ya habrían venido.

Ironman simplemente suspiro y bajo los brazos.

-Es solo que me niego a creer que con todo el poder que tenemos , estemos atrapados sin poder hacer nada. Por cierto ,- se giro para mirar a Rarity de frente- ¿como vamos a ir a vuestro mundo?

-Pues la verdad , no lo se.- dijo Rarity subiendo los hombros.- deberias preguntárselo a Twilight.

Volvieron a juntarse con el resto , y sacaron el tema.

-Pues la verdad ,-dijo Twilight- tampoco lo se. En el libro solo explicaba como llegar aquí , pero no como volver.

-Conozco varios hechizos de viaje dimensional.- dijo Extraño.- El problema es que requieren mucho tiempo y energía realizarlos , pero espero que al estarse fusionando las barreras sea más fácil de realizar.

-Por cierto , ¿que significa que se están fusionando?

-Significa que nuestras dimensiones se están haciendo una.- dijo Extraño preocupado.

-Pero el problema no es ese , el problema es el que provocara.- dijo Doom.

-La última vez que eso ocurrió , fue antes de la creación de nuestros universos , incluso antes de nuestro multiverso.

Todos se quedaron mirando a ambos hombres preocupados.

-El choque de esas realidades , fue provocado por algo surgido del caos primigenio.- dijo Doom.

-Sabemos que el actual multiverso alcanzo el mismo tamaño que el anterior cuando este fue destruido. Ahora , otra fuerza aparece para intentar provocar lo mismo que ocurrió la última vez.- concluyo Extraño.

-Pues no veo la dificultad. Ya vencimos al caos una vez , podemos hacerlo otra.- dijo despreocupadamente Rainbow Dash.

-No lo entiendes Rainbow.- le dijo Thor.- Si lo que dicen es cierto , nos enfrentamos a algo mayor incluso que el poder de vuestros elementos de la armonía.

-¿Y exactamente como son de poderosos esos elementos?- pregunto el cap.

-Su equivalente más cercano en nuestra dimensión , serían las gemas del infinito.- dijo Doom.

Los héroes se sobresaltaron , menos Extraño , y Hulk , que no entendía de que hablaban.

-Estarás de broma.- dijo el cap.

-¿No fue ese poder el que utilizo Thanos para asesinar a la mitad del universo?- dijo Deadpool.- El muy cabrón aprovecho para intentar quitarme a mi chica.

-Deadpool , a quien Thanos cortejaba era a la muerte.- le dijo Thor.

-Pues eso.

Un enorme estruendo se empezó a oír. En el exterior , la enorme cúpula empezaba a ceder.

-Cread otro escudo , rápido.- les dijo el cap.

-No hay tiempo , el hechizo no estar completo cuando ellos entren.- dijo Doom.

-Pues entonces solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer.- dijo el cap.

Rápidamente , Doom guío a todos a las profundidades del castillo , donde había una enorme puerta de seguridad. Hicieron que las mane six y Trixie entraran primero en el refugio.

-¿La cámara de seguridad? Maestro , no entiendo...

En ese momento , vieron como la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

-Lo sentimos , pero no podemos luchar , y al mismo tiempo protegeros.

Las chicas habían empezado a golpear la puerta para que les abrieran , mientras ellos se dirigían al exterior. El muro de energía estaba casi destruido.

-De acuerdo , intentar buscar a rivales por debajo de vuestro nivel de poder. Hulk , Thor , antes de nada , derribad a Hank y Janet.

En ese momento el comunicador de Ironman se volvió loco.

-Esperad , creo que alguien ha respondido a la llamada.

De repente , un quinjet de los Vengadores sobrevoló la cúpula , al mismo tiempo que desde el horizonte , se acercaba una estela dorada. La estela golpeo a Giant-man del miedo , derribandolo encima del escudo , destrozándolo por completo. Cuando Wasp del miedo iba a entrar , el quinjet disparo contra ella derribandola también. La estela dorada empezó a acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban. Hulk se movió unos pasos hacía delante intentando distinguir aquella figura.

-¿Hombre dorado?

Frente a ellos , se encontraba un hombre de melena rubia , traje dorado , con un cinturón azul con una enorme s en su estomago , ataviado con una capa azul.

-¿Sentry?- dijo el cap.

No era posible , había muerto. Thor había arrojado sus restos al sol. No es posible que estuviera de vuelta. Thor estuvo por volver a lanzarse contra él , pero Ironman le detuvo. Se acerco junto a él.

-Bob , dime quién esta ahí , el guardián dorado , o Void.- dijo Ironman preparando sus rayos repulsores.

Antes de que pudiera contestarles , el ejercito de creadores de miedo había empezado a atacar el castillo. No tuvieron otra opción que dejar la pregunta sin respuesta. Al instante , todos , incluso Sentry , se lanzaron a luchar contra ese enorme ejercito.

Frente a la puerta tras la cámara de seguridad , un resplandor morado hizo aparecer a siete figuras femeninas.

-Me resulta raro que no lo protegiera contra hechizos.- dijo Twilight.

-Lo hizo para impedir que entraran , pero no para impedir que salieran.- le contesto Trixie.

-Debemos ir a ayudarles.- dijo Rainbow a punto de salir volando , cuando fue agarrada por Applejack.

-No podemos salir ahí como si nada. Necesitamos saber que está pasando fuera.

Por el camino que daba hasta donde estaban ellas bajo tierra , un grupo de 20 creadores de miedo se acercaba. Ellas se limitaban a retroceder contra la pared , mientras ellos se acercaban con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros.

De repente ,el ruido de un motor acercándose. Por el angosto túnel , el mismo quinjet que había derribado a Wasp , se acercaba mientras la fricción de las alas contra las paredes hacía que se destrozara. Choco llevándose por delante a 10 de ellos. Justo antes de que chocara contra la puerta , las chicas se apartaron. Cinco de los que quedaban se acercaron con curiosidad a la nave , mientras los otros arrinconaban contra una esquina a las chicas. De entre los restos de la nave , salio un hombre de capa blanca con capucha. Uno de los alados se lanzo a por él , pero antes de que le alcanzara , una cuchilla de plata con forma de media luna le atravesó la garganta , provocando que se evaporara. Los demás cuatro miraron hacia donde estaba su amigo , y cuando levantaron la mirada , la figura de blanco había desaparecido. Miraron a su alrededor , pero nada. Lo olvidaron , y se juntaron a los que atacaban a las mane six y Trixie. Estas se encontraban entre la espada y la pared. Ninguno de los dos grupos se atrevía a dar el primer movimiento. Dos creadores de miedo se miraron entre sí , asintieron , y se lanzaron a por ellas. Una figura blanca cayo del techo , aplastandolos y partiendoles el cuello , generando una nube negra. Los siete restantes se quedaron mirándole un momento , pero luego le atacaron. Moonknight agarro a uno por el cuerno , lanzandole contra un alado. Después , esquivo un puñetazo de otro , lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que se arrodillara , se impulso en él , y le sacudió una patada a otro detrás suya , para después sacar otra luna de plata y liquidar al creador de miedo arrodillado. Los tres restantes le rodearon , para lanzarse la unísono contra él , pero simplemente los agarro a dos por la cabeza y las choco entre ellas , mientras sacudía una patada al tercero que estaba detrás suya. Tras acabar con todos , se dirigió a las chicas , y les preguntó :

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

En el exterior , la guardia del castillo de Doom resistía como podía. En los alto de una muralla , cinco guardias se veían arrinconados en el centro , mientras que por ambos lados los creadores de miedo se acercaban. De repente , el Capitán América salto por un lado del muro dispersando al grupo de la derecha , permitiendo a los guardias concentrarse en el de la izquierda. Al cabo de 10 minutos , habían conseguido despejar por completo la muralla.

-Bien , ustedes cinco , vayan a reforzar la entrada principal.

Los guardias se mostraron reticentes a seguir sus ordenes , pero luego hicieron lo que les dijo.

El cap empezó a caminar por la muralla , cuando vio acercarse una flecha explosiva. Levanto su escudo para protegerse , pero la explosión le hizo retroceder. Vio a ojo de halcón con una ropa negra y los ojos rojos , que estaba dispuesto a lanzarle otra flecha , pero entonces Deadpool le golpeo por detrás dejandole k.o. Levanto su espada a punto de clavársela , pero el escudo del cap le golpeo en el estomago derribandolo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? No puedes matarlo.

-Lo siento cap , pero ese tipo ya no es ojo de halcón , ahora es un faro de ojos rojos.- dijo levantándose.

-Quizás haya una forma de solucionarlo. Si detenemos a Terror, puede que vuelvan a la normalidad.

Empezaron a oír el rugido de un trueno , seguido de unos fuertes gritos y puñetazos , que provenían de la puerta principal.

-Sera mejor que vayamos hacia allí.- dijo el cap.

Extraño , Doom y Ironman ya casi habían terminado de despejar al patio del castillo , solo les quedaba encargarse del Rulk del miedo. Extraño le ato con las bandas carmesí de citorak , y Ironman utilizo el unirayo de su pecho para noquearlo. Tras esto , cayo de rodillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí , es solo que he tenido que utilizar mucha energía para ese ataque , y las celdas de energía de la armadura están casi vacías.

-Pues date prisa en recargarlas , no permitiré que mi país se vea amenazado mientras vosotros os limitáis a descansar.- dijo Doom en tono autoritario.

El comunicador de Ironman empezó a sonar.

"-Tony , necesitamos ayuda en la puerta principal."

-El patio está despejado , vamos hacía allá.

Corriendo hacía la entrada del castillo , Trixie guiaba a Moonknight y a las mane six hacía la salida. Delante de la puerta , Doom y los guardianes de la armonía acababan con los últimos creadores de miedo.

-Moonknight , me alegra verte.- dijo Ironman- ¿Pero porque Sentry y tú no os habéis visto afectados?

-No tengo ni idea. Por cierto , ¿dónde está...- una flecha se dirigía hacía el rostro de Twilight , pero un resplandor dorado la agarro a pocos centímetros de su cara.- Sentry?

Cap volvió a noquear a Ojo de halcón.

Volvieron a reunirse en la biblioteca ,acompañados por Sentry y Moonknight.

-Creo que se porque no habéis sido afectados por el hechizo de Terror.- dijo Extraño.

-Pues explícanoslo.- le dijo Moonknight cruzándose de brazos.

-En su mundo ,- dijo señalando a las chicas- viven gobernadas por dos princesas , Celestia , que controla el sol , y Luna , que controla la luna. Al mezclarse nuestros universos , parte de las normas de ese mundo empezaron a afectar al nuestro. Parte de la magia que las protegía , paso a este mundo , y buscando a sus dueñas , encontraron a dos seres con características parecidas.

-¿Entonces la magia de esa tal Celestia fue lo que me despertó de mi muerte y me permitió reconstruir mi cuerpo?- dijo Sentry.

-Exacto , y tal como van la cosas , vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.- dijo Doom , a la vez que se ponía junto a Extraño , y abrían un portal a Equestria.

-He tenido tiempo de perfeccionar el hechizo , pero debemos darnos prisa , antes de que lleguen más creadores de miedo.- dijo Extraño cruzando el portal seguido de Doom.

Solo quedaban por cruzar Ironman y Moonknight , este último le puso la mano en el hombro al otro.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de Doom?

-No , pero necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Ambos se adentraron por el portal , mientras este se cerraba.


	11. Llegada a Equestria

Tras atravesar el portal , los guardianes de la armonía , Doom , y los guardianes del sol y la luna se encontraban en un bosque sorprendidos por su nuevo aspecto. Hulk era un poni de tierra , de ojos , pelaje y crin verdes , pero este último de un tono más oscuro. Su cutie mark era el símbolo del átomo dentro de un círculo de color morado. Deadpool era un unicornio , pero seguía vistiendo su traje que se adaptaba a la nueva forma de su cuerpo. A Ironman le ocurría lo mismo con su armadura , incluso sus alas de pegaso estaban cubiertas como si se hubiera adaptado para poder utilizarlas. El Capitán América era un poni terrestre , y al igual que los dos anteriores , su traje estaba adaptado a su nuevo cuerpo , dejando ver solamente su hocico amarillo. Thor era un alicornio de pelaje azul y crin amarilla, y solo conservaba la parte superior de su armadura (dejando ver su cutie mark , un martillo y un relámpago cruzados) , su capa y , por supuesto , su martillo. Extraño era un unicornio azul , que solo conservaba su capa con el ojo de aggamoto , y tenía una cutie mark con dicho ojo. Por otra parte , Doom era otro unicornio con su armadura modificada. Sentry era un alicornio de pelaje dorado , sin su capa azul , y con una s dorada dentro de un círculo azul en su pecho , y como cutie mark , una s azul. Moonknight era otro alicornio , con su traje adaptado.

Todos miraron extrañados sus nuevos cuerpos , para luego mirar los de los demás , y los de sus compañeras. El cap estaba intentando coger el escudo enfundado en su pata delantera izquierda con la boca.

-¿Omh mnjis a cssas?

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Applejack , mientras este soltaba su escudo.

-Que como manejáis las cosas.

-Ah , pues con la boca.

-¿En serio?- dijo mirando a su escudo en el suelo- Pues más vale que empiece a practicar.

Pinkie vio a Deadpool mirar su reflejo en un charco levantando su máscara. Desde donde ella estaba , no pudo ver su rostro.

-Demonios.- dijo bajándose la máscara.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Deadpool?- le dijo alegremente la poni rosada- Se ve triste.

-No ocurre nada.- le respondió , para luego girarse queriendo cambiar de tema.- ¿Alguien más cree que Doom parece una lata oxidada gigante?

Ironman levanto la pata.

-¿Sabríais decir donde nos encontramos?- preguntó Extraño.

-Por el aspecto de los árboles , diría que en... ¡el bosque Everfree!- le respondió asustada Twilight.

Las mane six y Trixie se asustaron , mientras los héroes se miraron entre ellos un momento.

-Disculpadme , pero ¿porque os asusta tanto este sitio?- pregunto Ironman.

-Pues porque las cosas aquí no actúan de forma natural.- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Que queréis decir con eso?- pregunto el cap acercándose a ellas.

-Verás , es que aquí , las nubes se mueven... solas.- dijo Rainbow.

-Como en la tierra.- dijo Doom.

-Ya , pero los animales se cuidan solos.- dijo Fluttershy.

-Como en la tierra.- dijo Extraño.

-Y las plantas crecen solas.- dijo Applejack.

-Como en la tierra.- dijo Ironman.

-Y además , todo aquí es peligroso. Es un lugar que te obliga a ser despiadado para sobrevivir , un sitio donde los débiles son cazados , y es aterrador y desesperante.- dijo Twilight.

-¡Exactamente igual que en la tierra!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Las chicas les miraron un momento.

-Pues no os ofendáis , pero vuestro mundo parece un lugar pésimo.- dijo Rainbow.

-Y lo es , pero hacemos todo lo posible para cambiarlo.- dijo Moonknight.

-Basta de charlar , debemos ponernos en marcha enseguida. ¿Donde está el pueblo más cercano?- dijo el cap.

-Pues , Ponyville , donde vivimos , en aquella dirección.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Pues a que estamos esperando?- dijo Deadpool junto a Pinkie Pie , adelantándose a todos los demás.

El grupo se fue acercando al pueblo atravesando el bosque. Las pocas criaturas que se acercaban a ellos enseguida eran espantadas por Hulk. Cuando llegaron , les sorprendió que no hubiese una sola persona en las calles , a pesar de que era muy tarde.

-Que raro , no hay ni una sola luz encendida.

De repente , Applejack salió corriendo en dirección a su granja.

-¡Aj! ¿Adonde vas?- le gritó Rainbow.

-¡Tengo que ver si mi familia esta bien!

De repente , todas se acordaron de sus seres queridos.

-De acuerdo , id a comprobar si vuestros conocidos están bien. Nos reuniremos en el centro del pueblo dentro de 2 horas. ¡Applejack , espera , voy contigo!- dijo el cap corriendo tras ella.

Hulk siguió a Fluttershy hasta su casa para ver si sus animales estaban bien ; Ironman fue con Rarity hasta la boutique para saber de su hermana ; Pinkie y Deadpool fueron al Sugar Cube Corner para ver como estaban los señores Cake ; y Twilight y Extraño hasta la biblioteca para ver si Spike había conseguido regresar de Canterlot. Los únicos que se quedaron allí fueron Rainbow , Trixie , Thor , Doom , Sentry y Moonknight.

-¿Tú no vas a tu casa?- le pregunto Thor a Rainbow.

-No , yo vivo sola. Aparte de mi tortuga Tank y mis amigas , no tengo a nadie de quién preocuparme.

-Una pregunta , -dijo Moonknight- ¿Donde están esas princesas?

Rainbow saltó de sorpresa.

-Oh no , la última vez que las vimos , estaban en el castillo rodeadas por los creadores de miedo.- Rainbow intento salir volando , pero alguien la agarro por la cola.

-¿Dnd t crss q vs?- dijo Thor.

-A Canterlot , tenemos que ayudar a las princesas.- respondió mientras aterrizaba.

-Ni hablar , no puedes realizar sola tal empresa. Esperaremos a los demás , y después iremos.- dijo Thor mirándola enfadado.

-¿En que dirección queda ese castillo?- pregunto Moonknight.

-Pues , por allí.- dijo Rainbow mientras señalaba.

-Sentry.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?- dijo Trixie.

-A los únicos que realmente necesitan aquí es a Thor y a Rainbow. Sentry , necesito que cargues conmigo , tengo alas pero aún no se utilizarlas.

-No podéis ir allí vosotros dos solos.- dijo Thor.

-Tranquilo , sacamos a las princesas del castillo custodiado por los monstruos , y nos veréis corriendo hacía el atardecer en un caballo blanco con ellas en brazos.

Rainbow y Trixie miraron confundidas un momento , mientras un destello dorado desaparecía junto Moonknight dirigiéndose a Canterlot. Solo quedaban ellos cuatro , y mientras se dirigían hacia el centro del pueblo , Rainbow y Thor se adelantaron un poco.

-No me fío de ella.- le dijo Rainbow a Thor al oído.

-Yo tampoco de él , pero les necesitamos.- le respondió Thor.

Trixie se acerco a su maestro un momento.

-Mi señor , ¿cree que sospechan algo?

-No , son demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta. Cuando lo hagan , será demasiado tarde.


	12. Al rescate de las princesas

Una pareja de creadores de miedo andaba por los alrededores de Canterlot vigilando. De repente , una media luna de plata se clavo en la garganta de uno , mientras una pezuña dorada agarro a otro y lo puso contra el suelo. Moonknight y Sentry acababan de llegar.

-No entiendo porque debemos ser sigilosos. Puedo encargarme de los guardias del castillo en un pestañeo.- dijo Sentry.

-Sí , pero entonces podríamos llamar la atención , y hacer que llegaran más creadores de miedo , poniendo en peligro a las princesas.- dijo Moonknight.

-¡Soltadme ahora mismo!- gritaba el creador de miedo intentando ocultar su temor.

-Lo haremos en cuanto nos digas donde están las princesas.- le decía amenazadoramente Moonknight.

-Nunca.

-Yo que tú le haría caso , mi amigo no suele tener mucha paciencia.- le dijo Sentry.

-Yo no nos llamaría precisamente amigos. Pero si dices que no vas a hablar , ya veras cuanta razón tiene respecto a mi paciencia.

Sentry libero al creador de miedo y se coloco detrás de él , de tal manera que le impedía la huida. Moonknight se puso en frente de él.

-Espera , ¿qué vas a...?

¡Crunch!

-¡Basta , hablare , hablare!

-Vaya , solo ha bastado que cruja mis pezuñas para hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ahora responde. ¿Dónde están las princesas?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La princesa Luna se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde Chrysalis había encerrado a Candance. Le habían colocado lo que llamaban "ataduras cinéticas". No sabía lo que eran , solo sabía que cuanto más se esforzaba por liberarse , más se apretaban. Además , parecía que le habían hecho un hechizo para que no pudiera usar su magia.

Estaba atada al suelo , con las patas dobladas para que no pudiera moverse. En ese momento , un creador de miedo entro por el agujero de la pared.

-Vaya , mira a la princesa de la Luna. Ya no te ves tan importante ahí atada.

-Sea lo que sea que planea vuestro amo , no tendrá éxito. Las portadoras de los elementos lo detendrán.

-Lo veo complicado. Además , aunque eso ocurra , no creo que ni tú ni tu hermana esteís en muy buen estado para verlo.

El creador de miedo levanto la pezuña para golpear a Luna , la cual cerro los ojos , y...

-¡Jefe!

Un creador de miedo volador entro rápidamente por el agujero de la pared.

-¡Os he dicho que no me molestéis cuando este con un prisionero! ¿Se puede saber que es tan urgente?

El creador de miedo no respondió. Simplemente se quedo petrificado , y se desvaneció en humo negro. El otro se acercó a donde estaba , y vio una media luna de plata en el suelo. Este se giro hacia Luna.

-¿Se puede saber que es esto?

-No lo se , no he tenido nada que ver.

-"Dice la verdad."

Una voz en eco se repitió por toda la caverna subterránea. Un grupo de 10 creadores de miedo que andaban por allí se acercaron a donde estaba Luna , para ver que ocurría.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-"Eso no te incumbe. Solo necesitas saber , que o sueltas a la princesa , o pagarás las consecuencias."

-No pienso hacerlo , y dudo mucho que tú solo puedas contra todos nosotros. Así que inténtalo si te atreves.

-Como quieras.

El creador de miedo se giro para ver de donde provenía esa voz , para acto seguido , ser arrastrado a las sombras por una extraña figura blanca. Sus compañeros corrieron rápidamente hacía allí , pero fuese lo que fuese , ya no estaba , ni su compañero.

-¿Qué era eso?

-¡Un fantasma!

-No seas burro , los fantasmas no existen.

-"Exacto , yo no soy un fantasma."

La voz volvió a oírse , para luego verse el reflejo de una luna en todos los cristales de los subterráneos.

-Si crees que puedes asustar al miedo mismo , estás muy equivocado.

-"Vosotros no sois el miedo , solo aspiráis a serlo. Tenéis más de este del que provocáis."

-En eso tiene razón.- dijo uno agazapándose.- ¿Y si le entregamos a la princesa?

-¡Eres un cobarde!

-No , lo que es , es listo.

Moonknight golpeo rápidamente a cinco de ellos que estaban en su camino mientras pasaba de una sombra a otra. Solo quedaban otros cinco.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Eso , deberíamos hacerle caso.

-Vosotros tres sois unos traidores. Acabaremos con el solo nosotros dos.

-Uno.

El creador de miedo vio como Moonkinight se le echaba encima , a la vez que veía evaporarse un humo negro que antes era su compañero , al igual que él hizo instantes después. Los tres restantes se quedaban mirándole petrificados.

-B-Bueno , haremos lo que nos pides.

Los tres entraron donde estaba Luna , y soltaron sus ataduras. Pero en un movimiento sucio , uno empezó a cargar energía en su cuerno para golpearla. En un instante , una media Luna se clavo en su frente , haciendo que el disparo se desviara , y le diera a uno de sus compañeros. Solo quedaba uno , que intento salir corriendo , para que una figura blanca le cayera encima.

Luna vio que se le acercaba un alicornio vestido de blanco con capa y capucha , que tenía dibujada una luna en su pecho. Luna estaba un poco débil , por lo que no pudo levantarse por si sola cuando este se le acerco.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Moonknight , y he venido para sacarla de aquí princesa Luna.- dijo este ayudándola a levantarse.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar a mi hermana.

-El creador de miedo al que interrogue me dijo que estaba aquí. ¿Adonde se la han llevado?

-Dijeron que a las mazmorras , pero hace milenios que no las hemos usado , así que no recuerdo muy bien donde están.

-Ya se acordara más tarde , pero por ahora salgamos de aquí.

Luna asintió , y se puso a volar , pero se detuvo al ver que Moonknight no le seguía.

-¿Qué hace , porque no vuela?

-Es que...

-¿Es que que? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No se lo diré , por que en cuanto lo haga se reirá.

-Le doy mi palabra de que no me reiré. Ahora dígame.- dijo Luna aterrizando a su lado.

-No se volar.

-Ya , no me extraña. No se como pensé que recién habido adquirido ese cuerpo , aprenderías a volar inmediatamente.- dijo Luna golpeándose la frente con la pezuña.

-¿Como sabe que no soy de aquí?- le dijo Moonknight muy extrañado.

-Es que puedo leer mentes , y he leído la suya.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho que?!- Moonknight se acerco a ella enfurecido , haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Pero , por que...?

-¡No vuelva a meterse en mi mente sin mi consentimiento! ¿Le ha quedado claro?- dijo en un tono amenazador.

-S-Sí.- dijo Luna sorprendida.

-Bien , ahora salgamos de aquí.

Moonknight se alejo de ella yendo a la salida , mientras esta le seguía extrañada por su reacción.

Un rato después , habían conseguido cruzar el castillo sin ser vistos , y llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras. Afortunadamente , no había nadie vigilando las escaleras. Esto le extraño a Moonknight , ya que Luna era menos importante para sus planes , y sin embargo , estaba muy vigilada.

Caminaron un rato pasando por delante de celdas vacías con las rejas oxidadas , hasta llegar al final del pasillo , en una enorme habitación con forma de media esfera y el suelo de arena , en la cual , justo en el centro , estaba atada al suelo e inconsciente...

-¡Celestia!

Luna intento salir corriendo junto a su hermana para ver si estaba bien , pero entonces Moonknight la agarro por la cola.

-Espera , aquí hay algo que no encaja.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que esto ha sido demasiado fácil. Para liberarte a ti tuve que enfrentarme a una docena de guardias , y sin embargo , hemos conseguido llegar hasta tu hermana sin problemas.

Moonknight agarró una piedra con su pezuña y la lanzo a la habitación. Cuando toco el suelo , un rayo de energía roja salido de la nada , la desintegro. Luna se apoyo en Moonknight del susto.

-Lo que pensaba. Trampas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Debemos sacar a mi hermana de ahí , pero yo no puedo utilizar mi magia para contrarrestarlas.

-Entonces le pedimos ayuda a mi compañero.

-¿Quién?

Moonknight se giro , y dijo en un tono de voz normal.

-Sentry , ven aquí.

-¿Tu compañero nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?

-No , él está afuera de refuerzo por si necesito ayuda.

-¿Y realmente crees que te ha oído?

Una ráfaga dorado llego hasta ellos por el pasillo , apareciéndose frente a ellos un alicornio dorado con una ese en el pecho.

-Tiene muy buen oído.

-¿Cual es el problema?- dijo Sentry.

-La princesa Celestia esta ahí , pero no podemos pasar sin activar las trampas. Quizás tú puedas...- Sentry desapareció un milisegundo para luego volver cargando con Celestia en su lomo , a la vez que la habitación con forma de cúpula se ilumino durante un momento con luz roja- ... desactivarlas... Olvídalo. Maldito chulito con su poder de un millón de soles en explosión.

-Te he oído.

-Esa era la intención.

Sentry dejo a Celestia en el suelo , a la vez que esta comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Luna? ¿Quienes son ellos , que ha pasado?- dijo un poco mareada.

-Las explicaciones más tarde. Ahora debemos salir de aquí , y Luna.- dijo Moonknight.

-¿Sí?

-Ya puedes apartarte de mí.

Luna llevaba todo el tiempo apoyada en él desde el susto de la piedra. Al darse cuenta , se apartó , y se sonrojó.

Subieron las escaleras de las mazmorras con Moonknight delante , mientras era seguido por Luna , y detrás de ellos Sentry , con Celestia apoyada en él , para poder caminar mejor.

Tras caminar un buen trecho estaban a punto de salir por los jardines del castillo , pero entonces Moonknight se detuvo.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Has visto algo?- le pregunto Luna.

-No es lo que haya visto ahora , si no lo que no hemos visto en todo el camino hasta aquí desde las mazmorras.

Luna pensó un momento , y se dio cuenta.

-Guardias.

-Exacto.

En ese momento , un montón de creadores de miedo salieron de la nada rodeándolos.

-Vaya , vaya. Mira quienes intentan escaparse por la noche con sus novios.- decía burlonamente el líder.

-Genial , adiós al sigilo.- dijo Moonknight.

-¿Significa eso que ya puedo...?- dijo Sentry.

-Sí , ya puedes.

Sentry soltó a Celestia mientras esta se apoyaba en su hermana. En un parpadeo , lo único que se veía alrededor suya era un montón de humo negro mientras un relámpago dorado lo atravesaba.

Al final , Sentry se quedo mirando de frente al último que quedaba , el líder del grupo. Este salió corriendo , para luego ser alcanzado por una media luna de plata.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo para reunirnos con los demás. ¿Puede volar usted sola , princesa Celestia?- preguntó Moonknight.

-Sí , creo que puedo.

-Bien , pues entonces vayamos a Ponyville.

Las princesas salieron volando , seguidas por Sentry , que cargaba con Moonknight.

Al llegar al centro de Ponyville , vieron que allí solo se encontraban Thor , Doom , Rainbow y Trixie.

-Supongo que ustedes dos son las princesas Celestia y Luna.- dijo Doom.

-Y ustedes Doom y Thor.- dijo Celestia.

-¿Como lo...?

-Larga historia. ¿Los demás aún no han llegado?- dijo Moonknight.

-No , vosotros sois los primeros.- dijo Rainbow.

-Que raro. No entiendo porque tardan tanto.

-Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta.

Todos se giraron para ver a un poni como Ironman , solo que con una armadura verde y plateada en vez de roja y dorada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Thor , amenazándole con su martillo.

-Soy IronDoom , y estos son mis compañeros , los elementos de la desarmonía.

Cinco figuras aparecieron de la nada detrás suya. Uno era un poni del tamaño de Hulk , pero de aspecto demoníaco. Otro era como Doom , pero con una capa roja , y con dos óvalos negros dibujados en su máscara. Había otro como Extraño , pero de pelaje verde , y sin crin. Por último , otro era como el Capitán América pero con la pata delantera derecha metálica , y el otro , parecía ser Thor , con pelaje gris , ojos en blanco , y armadura negra.

-Y ahora que nos hemos desecho de vuestros compañeros , nos desharemos de vosotros.- les amenazo IronDoom.

-Si creéis , copias baratas , que podréis derrotar al dios del trueno y sus aliados , estáis muy equivocados.

-Los equivocados sois vosotros.- dijo Extraño.

Hizo un gesto con la pata , y las princesas Celestia y Luna empezaron a retorcerse de dolor , mientras caían al suelo inconscientes.

-Rainbow , Trixie , sacad a las princesas de aquí. Nosotros nos encargamos.- dijo Moonknight.

-Pero...- intento decir Rainbow.

-¡Ahora!- le grito Thor.

Trixie rodeo a las princesas con su magia , mientras cargaba con ellas. Rainbow fue tras ella.

-No se que le habéis hecho a nuestros compañeros y a los elementos de la armonía , pero juro que como hayan sufrido daño alguno , recibiréis la cólera divina.- dijo Thor , mientras cogía el martillo de su cinturón con la boca.

Thor , Doom , Sentry y Moonknight esperaron quietos , mientras los elementos de la desarmonía cargaban contra ellos.


	13. Batalla en Ponyville

Rainbow y Trixie se alejaron todo lo que pudieron de Ponyville. ¿Quienes eran esos elementos de la desarmonía? , ¿qué hacían en Equestria? , y lo más importante : ¿qué le han hecho a los guardianes de la armonía y al resto de las mane six?

Cuando creyeron estar lo suficientemente alejadas , se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento. Trixie depositó a las princesas en el suelo , quienes empezaron a despertar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confundida Celestia.

-Uno de esos "elementos de la desarmonía" realizo un hechizo y las dejo inconscientes.- le dijo Rainbow.

-Ya recuerdo. ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo Luna.

-Nos dijeron que nos fuéramos. Ellos se quedaron a luchar.- dijo Trixie.

-¿Y el resto de las portadoras de los elementos?- se alarmó Celestia.

*2 horas antes*

-De acuerdo , id a comprobar si vuestros conocidos están bien. Nos reuniremos en el centro del pueblo dentro de 2 horas. ¡Applejack , espera , voy contigo!- dijo el cap corriendo tras ella.

Applejack corría muy deprisa , pero el Capitán América no tardo en alcanzarla. Se detuvieron al llegar a una zona llena de manzanos.

-Ya hemos llegado. La granja queda por allí.

Applejack fue caminado entre los manzanos seguida por el capitán. Alguien los seguía. Applejack no lo noto , pero los sentidos curtidos en combate del Capitán América sí. Trás un rato de caminar , llegaron hasta su destino.

-Ahí esta mi casa.

-Espera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien nos lleva siguiendo casi desde que llegamos al huerto.- el cap cogió su escudo con la boca. Estuvo 15 segundos inmóvil rotando los ojos hacía los lados , cuando de repente , se giró y lanzó su escudo hacía atrás. Este reboto contra otro escudo igual , y volvió a su dueño.

-Vaya , lo admito. Solo yo podría haber hecho algo así.

De entre las sombras , surgió un poni exactamente igual al cap , excepto por que tenía una pata derecha metálica.

-Applejack , métete en la granja y comprueba si tu familia está bien , y no salgas hasta que te lo diga.- dijo el cap.

-Hazle caso , la cosa aquí se va a poner muy fea.- dijo el otro.

Applejack no dudo y se metió rápidamente en su casa.

-Déjame adivinar. Te han traído de una dimensión paralela.

-Exacto. La diferencia entre tú y yo radica principalmente yo tengo un brazo metálico que me corto el Deadpool de tu mundo. Y otra diferencia , es que yo no suelo jugar limpio.

Detrás del cap apareció un pegaso ataviado con una armadura como la de Ironman , pero verde y plateada.

-¿Tony?- dijo el cap.

-No , Victor.- acto seguido , levanto su pata y le disparo un rayo repulsor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Big Mac , Applebloom , Abuela Smith. ¿Dónde estaís?

Applejack miró en el salón , pero no vio a nadie. Subío a las habitaciones , y entró primero en el cuarto de Applebloom. Ella estaba allí , durmiendo en su cama.

-Menos mal Applebloom. Estás bien.

No pareció despertarse. Applejack , empezó a zarandearla un poco , pero nada. Fue a la habitación de Big Mac y a la de la abuela Smith. El mismo resultado.

-Por Celestia , que esto acabe ya. ¿Porque no pueden despertar?

-Applejack abre.

Oyó que la llamaban desde fuera , y le parecía que era la voz del capitán. Bajo corriendo las escaleras , y mientras abría la puerta , le vino un pensamiento. El poni contra el que luchaba era casi exactamente igual que él. ¿Como sabía que era el autentico?

Tarde. Frente a ella estaba el cap de pata metálica , y detrás suya , Un pegaso con una armadura como la de Ironman cargando con el autentico en su lomo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tierra-3010 , ayer

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo empleado , el General América no consiguió recuperar el territorio de Washington. Es más , por culpa de Deadpool y Lady Deadpool acabo prisionero de los rebeldes. Le quitaron su brazo robotico y su escudo , pero le permitieron quedarse con el traje puesto. Estaba en una celda de esas que suelen tener en cualquier pueblo en la oficina del Sheriff. Enfrente a él , se encontraba un soldado rebelde apuntándole con su M4 desde fuera. Ninguno pronuncio ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo , hasta que empezó el ruido.

Una explosión sacudió el suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo el general.

El soldado se asomo a un ventanuco para ver el exterior.

-Una especie de demonio gigantesco nos está atacando. ¿Se puede saber con que clase de armamento trabajáis?- le dijo el soldado apuntándole con su rifle.

-Con muchos tipos , pero los demonios no forman parte de ellos.

El muro tras el soldado fue derribado , haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Entraron IronDoom y Death Mask. El soldado intento levantar su arma y dispararles , pero Death Mask le quito el arma con su guante magnético , y IronDoom le frió la cabeza con un rayo repulsor. Un hombre completamente negro , pelo gris , ojos rojos , alas y un cuerno entró detrás de ellos con el brazo metálico y el escudo. La puerta de la celda se abrió sola , y entró para hablar con el general.

-Te he liberado de los rebeldes. Sí ahora me devuelves el favor y me acompañas , te daré la oportunidad de vengarte del hombre que te corto el brazo.

El general simplemente se coloco el brazo , cogió su escudo , y dijo :

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-/-/-/-/-/-

Equestria-615 , hace 1 hora y 45 minutos

Hulk y Fluttershy habían llegado a casa de esta hará 10 minutos. Buscaron por toda la casa , pero el único animal que encontraron fue al conejito Ángel , escondido en un rincón y temblando de miedo. Ni siquiera salió cuando vio a Fluttershy.

-Oh , no. ¿Qué les habrán hecho esos horribles monstruos a mis pobres animalitos?- decía Fluttershy preocupada.

-Fluttershy no preocuparse. Hulk encontrará a ponis negros y obligara a decir a Hulk donde están animales.

Fluttershy se tranquilizo. Hulk era un monstruo gigantesco , pero tenía el intelecto y la personalidad de un niño. A ella le parecía eso , un niño enorme. Salieron un momento afuera , y se encontraron con una especie de demonio del tamaño de Hulk.

-Hulk recuerda Hulk infernal.

-Veo que me recuerdas y tu viaje a mi dimensión. Porque yo aún no he olvidado como me volviste a encerrar en el infierno.

Hulk infernal lanzó una bocanada de fuego dirigida a Fluttershy , pero Hulk se interpuso.

-¡Hulk infernal no hace daño a amiga de Hulk! Hulk aplasta a Hulk infernal.

Hulk se lanzó en una carrera contra él , pero un martillo lanzado por alguien lo derribo.

-¿Hombre martillo? Espera , ¡tú no eres hombre martillo! Hulk recuerda haberte visto , cuando estaba en mundo de cabeza flameada junto Namor y hombre capa.

-De poco te servirá recordarlo.

Una pezuña anaranjada le golpeó en la cara. Hulk retrocedió , para ser golpeado por el martillo de Thor. Ambos siguieron así hasta haberlo derribado. Una vez derribado , siguieron golpeándole cuando estaba en el suelo. Fluttershy no podía estar ahí parada mientras le hacían eso a su amigo , así que fue a por ellos utilizando la mirada.

-¡Muy bien , ya basta!- dijo ella , haciendo que se apartaran de el inconsciente Hulk.- ¿No os da vergüenza aprovecharos de que sois dos para meteros con una sola persona?- Hulk infernal y Thor de Dormammu retrocedían intimidados.- Venís aquí , y sin motivo alguno , empezáis a pegar a mi amigo. ¡Vuestras madres deberían estar avergonzadas!

Fluttershy dejo de usar la mirada , y empezó a respirar para recuperar el aliento. Thor y Hulk no entendían lo que acababa de pasar , pero una vez se recuperaron de la impresión , empezaron a acercarse a Fluttershy , que estaba completamente aterrorizada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tierra de Dormammu , ayer

Los Defensores creyeron que cuando derrotaron a Dormammu , Umar había destruido la realidad que este había creado al conseguir el poder de Eternidad. No fue así. Simplemente , movió esta realidad a otro lugar , y volvió a colocar la original en su sitio.

El Extraño de esta dimensión no sabía que hacer. Su amo había perdido el poder de Eternidad , por lo que no podía acceder a su dimensión tan fácilmente como antes , y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba. Por lo menos , seguía teniendo todo su conocimiento místico , y alguno de los héroes a los que Dormmamu deformo para derrotar a Extraño. Se encontraba sentado en un sillón cualquiera , cuando vio abrirse un portal frente a él.

-¿Quién se atreve a entrar en mis dominios? ¡Quién sea que este de guardia fuera , que entre!

El único que estaba en ese momento , era Thor , quién entro derribando la puerta.

-No he venido a pelear.

Extraño le hizo un gesto a Thor para que se detuviese , mientras una figura negra salía por el portal.

-Terror , señor del miedo.- dijo Extraño- Mi amo Dormammu me hablo de ti.

-Entonces sabrás lo que quiero.

-Primero dime que me darás a cambio.

-La oportunidad de librarte para siempre de el viejo enemigo de tu señor , Extraño.

-Ya me has convencido. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que tú y tu lacayo ahí presente vengáis conmigo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Equestria-615 hace 1 hora y 30 minutos

En la boutique de Rarity , Ironman estaba utilizando el visor de su armadura para escanear a Swettie Belle , y averiguar por que no despertaba.

-No lo entiendo , todo está bien. No hay ningún motivo físico que impida que despierte. O es psicológico , o...

-¿O que?- le preguntó angustiada Rarity.

-Místico.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- le dijo Rarity.

-Esperar a reunirnos con los demás. Quizás Doom o Extraño sepan como...

No pudo terminar la frase , ya que un pegaso con una armadura como la suya atravesó ambas paredes del edificio llevándose a Ironman de por medio. Consiguió activar sus repulsores y estabilizarse antes de chocar contra un árbol. Cuando volvió a aterrizar , vio a un pegaso con una armadura como la suya , solo que verde y plateada.

-¿Tú quién eres?- le dijo Ironman poniéndose en guardia.

-Soy IronDoom.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Verás , vengo de una dimensión donde tú y Victor Doom fuisteis compañeros de cuarto en la universidad. Este último , al ver de los medios que disponías , te engaño para crear una máquina con las que intercambiar vuestras consciencias.

-Y así conseguir un imperio para financiar sus planes. Entiendo. Pero que en parte seas yo , no significa que me vaya a sentir mal por darte una paliza.

-Muy bien , pues veamoslo.

IronDoom salío volando en vertical , seguido por Ironman.

Rarity se asomo por el hueco de la pared. Lo único que veía eran dos luces azules en el cielo nocturno , de una noche sin luna (literalmente) , las cuales chocaban entre ellas , y se disparaban rayos azules mutuamente. Rarity no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Rarity oyó una voz detrás suya , y vio al Capitán América.

-Gracias a Celestia que estas aquí , Capitán.- dijo Rarity abrazándolo , mientras pensaba : "A ver si luego puedo hacer algo por su traje". En ese momento , se fijo en que su pata derecha estaba completamente cubierta de metal.

-¿Porque crees que yo soy el capitán?

Lo último que vio Rarity , fue una pezuña metálica frente a su rostro.

En el cielo , Ironman y IronDoom seguían luchando.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido." pensaba Ironman. "Si su intención es derrotarme , ¿porque no empleó otra estrategia? Claramente nuestro nivel de poder es muy parejo , ya debe saber que no puede derrotarme. A menos , que no sea yo su objetivo , sino..."

-¡Rarity!- Ironman lanzó un unirayo de su pecho contra IronDoom que hizo que se desestabilizara durante unos momentos.

Volo a toda velocidad al interior de la boutique de Rarity.

-¡Cap , ¿qué estás haciendo?! Un momento , tu no eres Steve.

-Si lo soy , pero no el de tu dimensión.

Ironman se lanzó a por él , pero este lo esquivo saltándole por encima y tocándole el cogote con su pezuña metálica. Ironman freno y se giro , para que unos segundo después , el pequeño chip de su cuello se activase , provocando que su armadura se cortocircuitara. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse , fue a IronDoom aterrizando al lado del General América , mientras este cargaba a Rarity en su lomo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sugar Cube Corner , hace 1 hora y 15 minutos.

Deadpool y Pinkie Pie encontraron a los señores Cake y a los bebes en el mismo estado. Ahora mismo Pinkie estaba haciendo algo que nadie se imaginaría que hiciera : llorar. Deadpool se le ocurrió una idea para animarla , pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaría. Se escurrió hasta la cocina , y tras un rato , Pinkie escucho que la llamaba.

-Pinkie , ven aquí. Quiero enseñarte algo que seguro que te anima.

Pinkie entró por curiosidad a la cocina , pero no pudo ver que era lo que Deadpool tenía preparado , ya que una explosión hizo que esta volara por los aires. Deadpool salio envuelto en llamas y con trozos de metralla por todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya , todo el trabajo en la cocina para nada.

Antes de que Pinkie pudiera preguntarle nada , alguien ataviado con una armadura como la de Doom pero con una capa roja , entró por la destrozada cocina.

-¿Death Mask? Vaya , no te veía desde que te metí en aquel barco lleno de explosivos y destruí tu imperio criminal. Dime , ¿qué es de tu vida?

Deadpool le hablaba burlonamente , lo que hacía que se enojara aún más.

-Por tu culpa me vi forzado a hacer un trato con Mefisto , y acabe aprisionado en el infierno. ¿Tienes idea de a que clases de torturas me sometieron allí abajo?

-No me digas que... te pusieron el Aviador en bucle.- dijo Deadpool burlonamente.

-¡Basta , voy a hacer que dejes de reírte!

Un rayo salío del cuerno de Death Mask , pero Deadpool lo esquivo con facilidad. Estaba dispuesto a embestirle , pero entonces , vio temblar a Pinkie , y luego puso un rostro de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo malo va a suceder , y pronto.

No pudo decir más , ya que un martillo atravesó la pared , y derribo a Deadpool. Cuando este intento levantarse ,una enorme figura naranja atravesó el techo , aplastandolo. Thor de Dormammu entró por el agujero de la pared , mientras Hulk infernal golpeaba repetidamente el cuerpo inconsciente de Deadpool. Antes de que Pinkie Pie pudiera saber que ocurría , Death Mask se le acerco disimuladamente por detrás.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Biblioteca de Ponyville , hace 1 hora.

Extraño y Twilight encontraron a Spike en su cama en a misma situación que los demás. Buscaron por toda la biblioteca algún libro con un hechizo que pueda serles de utilidad , pero no encontraban nada.

-¡Es inútil! Jamás lo encontraremos.- dijo Twilight mientras observaba a su ayudante dragón y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

-Ten fe. Quizás aquí no encontremos nada , pero si vamos a la biblioteca de Canterlot...- Extraño se giró bruscamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo Twilight mirando hacía él , y luego hacia la puerta.

-Una huella de energía mística. Es como la de Dormmamu y la mía combinadas. Pero eso significaría que... oh no.

-Exacto.- un resplandor verde dejo ver un unicornio como Extraño solo que de pelaje verde y sin crin.- Es imposible , pensarás. Esa realidad dejo de existir. Pues no es así.

Extraño se interpuso entre Twilight y Extraño de Dormammu.

-Escúchame bien , no se que haces aquí , ni me importa. Solo te advierto que si te atreves a tocar a cualquiera de los habitantes de este reino , lo pagarás caro.

-Siempre tan melodramático.- Extraño de Dormammu empezó a iluminar su cuerno.- No te preocupes , no seré yo quién le haga daño a nadie.

Cinco resplandores verdes aparecieron rodeándolos , dejando ver a los restantes elementos de la desarmonía.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Centro de Ponyville , ahora

Thor enfrentaba como podía a Thor y Extraño de Dormammu. Paraba los hechizos de Extraño con su martillo , y lo entrechocaba con el de el otro Thor. Sentry se encontraba luchando contra Hulk infernal a coces limpias. Por último , Doom enfrentaba a IronDoom y Death Mask deteniendo sus rayos con sus escudos , y Moonknight y el General América demostraban su habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eres bueno , lo admito.- decía América lanzando su escudo. Moonknight lo esquivo , rebotando en la pared y haciendo que volviera con su dueño.

-A ti tampoco se te da mal para estar manco.- Moonknight le lanzó varias de sus medias lunas , pero América las paró con su escudo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- América veía que Moonknight se estaba riendo. -¿Qué te haca tanta gracia?

Moonknight señalo su escudo , y vío una pequeña luz roja que pitaba.

-Pero seras... -una explosión le hizo salir despedido varios metros.

-Eso lo mantendrá grogui un rato , pero ahora mismo nos encontramos en una pelea que no podemos ganar. Será mejor que nos retiremos.

Sentry y Hulk seguían peleando. En un movimiento inesperado , Hulk golpeó a Sentry enviándolo contra una casa. Salió volando a gran velocidad a por él. Hulk se quedo quieto un momento , y cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente cerca , levanto sus pezuñas y lo estampo contra el suelo.

Sentry permanecía grogui en el suelo , con Hulk infernal frente a él. Iba a volver a golpearlo , pero noto como alguien se subía a su espalda.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Moonknight no respondió. Simplemente puso sus pezuñas en sus oidos , y se bajo de su espalda. Un horrible pitido empezó a molestar a Huk infernal , quien se alejo del lugar de un salto y gritando.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- dijo Sentry levantándose.

-Auriculares de ultrasonido. No podrán aguantar tanta potencia , se quemarán. Pero para entonces ya nos habremos ido.

Vieron a Thor atravesando una casa tras ser golpeado por alguien. Thor de Dormammu fue tras él , pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo , Sentry le golpeo en su costado enviándolo al otro lado del pueblo.

Ni Sentry ni Thor vieron a Extraño de Dormammu salir de los escombros. Pero sí Moonknight , que se coloco detrás suya , y le hizo la llave del sueño.

-No pensé que funcionaría con el cuerpo de un pony , pero tenía que intentarlo.

Los escudos de Doom no podían aguantar más. Casi habían cedido , y Death Mask y IronDoom no tenían pinta de cansarse. Pero de repente , un haz dorado se llevo por delante a IronDoom , mientras que el martillo de Thor golpeó a Death Mask para luego volver con su amo.

-No necesitaba vuestra ayuda.- dijo Doom.

Thor estuvo a punto de decir algo , pero Moonknight se interpuso entre ambos.

-Las discusiones luego. Ahora lo que necesitamos es salir de aquí antes de que se reagrupen , y llevarnos a alguien para que nos de respuestas.- dijo Moonknight señalando al General América , que estaba levantándose de entre los escombros.

-¿Porque él?- dijo Thor.

-Porque es el más débil del grupo y sera el más fácil de controlar.

Sin esperar a nada más , Sentry fue junto América , lo noqueo , y lo cargo en su espalda. Fue junto sus tres compañeros , y se marcharon del pueblo a toda prisa.

Un alicornio negro de crin grisácea apareció de la nada en el centro del pueblo , junto a los elementos de la desarmonía.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Tan difícil era eliminar uno por uno a todos mientras estaban separados?

-Oye , no ha sido nuestra culpa.- dijo IronDoom -¿Porque no nos avisaste de esos tres que les acompañaban?

-¿Tres?- dijo Terror extrañado. -¿Qué tres?


End file.
